Kill La Kill: Next Generation
by TweenMatoi
Summary: Ryuko Matoi and the now human Senketsu have twins named Haruka and Daisuke while Satsuki Kiryuin has a child named Kano. This series will tell about the lives of Haruka and Daisuke Matoi and Kano Kiryuin, allowing surprises, action, humor and possibly (just possibly) romance. Eh I'm just kidding about the romance part XD (probably). Contains AU
1. Intro

Now 18, Ryūko Matoi held her little twins with a slight smile. Standing next to them Senketsu, now a human, shifted his eye patch silently.

"Now we gotta name them," Senketsu finally said.

"Yeah yeah I know," Ryūko replied looking up at Senketsu.

"How about I name one and you name one?" Senketsu blurted nervously playing with his fingers. " _Please don't kill me…"_ Senketsu thought.

"Sure… you wanna name the boy or the girl?"

"You can pick who you want to name first," Senkestu tried to say as calmly as possible. _"Phew that was close. I thought she would flip out."_ Senketsu sighed.

"Cool. In that case, this is Haruka," Ryūko exclaimed holding the now-named girl slightly higher than the boy.

"Ok then the twin is Daisuke."

"You wanna hold him?"

"Would be nice to…"

 **"** Ok then here he is." Ryūko handed Daisuke to Senketsu.

Senketsu took Daisuke gently in his arms. "Ryūko do you think the kids have life fibers in them?"

"I don't know. Only time can tell that one."

* * *

 **Notes: Senketsu hasn't died (duh) and the couple lives in a normal old house (nothing to special).**

 **Haruka = distant, remote**

 **Daisuke = big help**


	2. Wanting to Know

_Ten years later..._

* * *

"Mom, Dad can we go for a walk to Aunt Satsuki's house?" Haruka asked with a glimmer in her eye. "You always did tell me how she was a pest when you first met. I wanna see if what you said about her was true."

"I don't wanna go now. I'm busy," Daisuke almost immediately said while clicking buttons on his laptop.

"Busy with what Daisuke?" Both Ryūko and Senketsu chimed.

Haruka scooted next to Daisuke, while glancing at his laptop as her eyes grew wide. "What _are_ you doing?"

"N-nothing. I'm just...researching..." Daisuke responded shutting his laptop and tossing it aside.

"Now I'm worried," Ryūko said chuckling a bit.

Senketsu walked to the laptop and opened it as his face turned slightly red. "Son why..."

"Heh?" Ryūko walked over to Senketsu glancing at the laptop then closing it for him. "Why were you looking at that?"

"Um because I...uh... wanted to learn about your past?" Daisuke mumbled.

Ryūko smiled. "All you need to know is I was a stubborn person back then and I still am. Now how about we go to Satsuki's?"

"Yay!" exclaimed Haruka.

"Alright..." mumbled both Daisuke.

* * *

As the Matoi family walked closer and closer to the Kiryūins, Haruka and Daisuke had a little chat, talking as quietly as possible so their parents wouldn't hear.

"Hey Haruka. Wanna know what I was looking up a while ago?" Daisuke whispered.

"I've been waiting for you to tell me you dip wad," Haruka replied.

"Well I was looking up Mom and I found some info on her," Daisuke started.

"Did you do that since she herself wouldn't tell you her life story?" Haruka interrupted.

"Yup. She said she would tell us when we were older but I doubt it. I don't really understand much of the info though," Daisuke blurted out.

"Aw c'mon Daisuke. You're the smarter one out of the two of us. You learned how to read when you were one." Haruka replied. "You have to try to understand because if you can't understand it then I can't."

"That's technically not true," Daisuke finally said.

"Kids we're at the Kiryiūn's house," Ryūko finally said as she rang the doorbell.

"You know the kids were talking about you right?" Senketsu whispered.

"Yeah I know I heard them," Ryūko replied staring at the door.

Finally the door swung open with Satuski Kiryūin showing a grin. "Hello Ryūko and Senketsu. I do not believe you met Kano." And just at that moment a little look alike of Satsuki appeared in front of her mother, staring Daisuke and Haruka straight in the eyes as if searching for their souls.


	3. To the Kiryuins

"You have a k-kid Satsuki?! And you didn't tell us?!" Ryūko yelped half smiling.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Satsuki replied as calm as ever patting her daughter's head. "It's not like you told me that you and Senketsu were busy yourselves," Satsuki added pointing at Haruka and Daisuke.

Senketsu turned red. "We...we haven't been _that_ busy..."

As the adults kept bickering Haruka, Daisuke, and Kano continued staring at each other with a look that would penetrate your soul. They never spoke. They never moved. Sometimes they stopped breathing for a few seconds. Eventually Haruka broke the ice.

"Auntie Satsuki may we come in?" Haruka said looking up at Satsuki.

"Of course," Satsuki replied moving out of the way for them to walk through the door while dragging Kano beside her.

Ryūko let everyone in before her so she could grunt to Satsuki "We'll settle this later sis."

Satsuki on the other hand replied with a smirk. "We'll see if we have time Ryūko."

As Ryūko grunted and mumbled unpleasant words under her breath, Senketsu came to calm her down.

"I'm surprised you're not cursing out loud," Senketsu whispered.

"The kids are present you dumb a- I mean stupid head..." Ryūko replied turning red. "Why? Do you like it when I curse or something?"

"No I mean yeah I mean...it just doesn't seem like you not to curse," Senketsu stuttered.

"Yeah ok," Ryūko exclaimed then kissed Senketsu on the lips for a few seconds then started following the kids.

On the other hand, Senketsu blushed then started following Ryūko when suddenly Satsuki tapped him on the shoulder. "What is it Satsuki?" Senketsu asked.

"I didn't wanna ask this in front of Ryūko, but do you know if your kids have life fibers in them?" Satsuki questioned.

"I honestly have no idea. Ryūko doesn't know the answer to that either. But why did you ask?" Senketsu answered as he turned his head.

"Just wanted to know," was all Satsuki said as she started to walk over to Ryūko and the kids, with Senketsu close behind.

"Sis the kids wanna go outside," Ryūko finally said when she saw Satsuki and Senketsu walk into the area.

"Ok then they can go outside..." Satsuki started as she opened the back door watching the kids walk out the door then closing it. "While we chat," Satsuki ended with as she turned to Ryūko and Senketsu.

* * *

"Ok why did you really want us to be out here?" Haruka asked Kano.

"To explore," Kano responded as she started walking towards the forest in front of them.

As Haruka started to follow Kano, she felt Daisuke grab her arm. "Hey bro let go of me."

"What if this is a trap?" Daisuke asked a little fidgety. "We might not see Mom and Dad again."

Haruka escaped Daisuke's grasp then whipped her head behind her. "Don't say that." And with that Haruka started to catch up to Kano.

* * *

 **Note: Kano = skillful**


	4. Ambushed in the Bunker

Daisuke sighed then convinced himself to follow both of the girls.

"I've noticed there was something weird about this tree," Kano started as she stood in front of a particular tree. "I was planning on exploring it one day but whenever I got the chance to my mother would always find me and bring me home. I don't think she knows about the tree though."

"So what you're trying to say is you want me and Daisuke to go exploring this creepy place with you?" Haruka responded after a minute or so of thinking.

"Exactly. I'm unsure on how to open it though. It seems that there is some sort of special lock on the opening..." Kano trailed off thinking.

Haruka shoved Daisuke. "You go try it."

With a sigh, Daisuke did as he was told. After about a minute or so the lock was unlocked. "That wasn't so hard."

Kano, who was now speechless, looked from Daisuke to the lock then back at Daisuke and so forth. "How did you do that?"

"He's the brains of the family Kano. Of course he would be able to unlock it," Haruka replied as she started opening the hatch with Daisuke and Kano close behind.

"Do you have any idea of what's down here?" Daisuke finally questioned.

"No not really," Kano responded. "To be honest I'm kinda scared to see what's gonna happen."

"Good to know," Haruka screeched.

"Haruka calm down," Daisuke immediately spat out. "We'll be fine."

"I don't think so," Kano quickly replied as she started backing up.

"What do you—" Haruka started when suddenly red threads tied up each kid immediately.

"Let 'em rip!" Someone yelled but none of the kids were able to see the person who yelled for the red thread emitted red flashes of lightning shocking the kids.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Haruka, Daisuke, and Kano.

Once the red lightning faded all three kids were knocked out. With blood dripping anywhere and everywhere they were dragged to a cell and remained there.

"Kisho find out who they are!" screeched the same person who captured the kids.

"Yes Master Hitoshi," responded Kisho. After about five minutes or so Kisho explained "The two that look alike are twins. They are the children of Ryūko Matoi and Senketsu. The other girl is the daughter of Satsuki Kiryūin and an unknown man."

Hitoshi smirked. "Matois and a Kiryūin eh? Excellent. Never thought they would have kids but whatever. All that I know is they ain't returning home for a while."

* * *

"Well we should start going home now," Ryūko stated as she stood up and looked out the window. "Hold on where are the kids?"

Senketsu stood up following Ryūko's gaze. "Yeah where are they?"

"They should be out there..." Satsuki replied as she started walking towards the door.

"Then how come we don't see them?" Ryūko's voice started to crack nervously as she ran out the door with Senketsu and Satsuki right behind her.

"Ryūko calm down we'll find them," Senketsu stated.

"I do believe I might know where they are," Satsuki finally said.

"Where then?!" Ryūko screeched looking every direction every second.

"Just follow me," Satsuki responded as she ran towards the tree with the open hatch. "Uh oh I think they went down..."

"No joke!" Ryūko and Senketsu both yelled. "We have to go find them!" Without any thought, Ryūko was the first to jump through the hatch followed by Senketsu and the Satsuki.

* * *

 **Notes: Hitoshi = even-tempered; level**

 **Kisho = one who knows his own mind**


	5. The Rescue Attempt

"Ryūko don't be so reckless! We don't know what's down here!" Satsuki yelled then at an instant slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Hold on you don't know what's down here?!" Senketsu exclaimed.

Satsuki took her hand off her mouth then shook her head. "Haven't got a clue."

"Hey get off me you bitch!" Ryūko yelped as she struggled to get released from the giant guard's grasp. "I swear I will chop your head off!"

"That's my Ryūko," Senketsu said to himself smiling while at the same punching and kicking guards lunging towards him.

Just then red lights went off along with a siren and a voice yelling on the loud speaker "Attention all units attack the intruders!"

 _"What the hell am I supposed to do?! I don't have my scissor blade anymore and I can't wear Senketsu!"_ Ryūko's mind was filled with thoughts though at the same time she tried to think of a plan. _"Might as well do it. It's worth a shot."_ Ryūko looked up then yelled at the top of her lungs "Haruka! Daisuke! Where are you?!"

Senketsu looked over with a look of shock. _"Now that was not the smartest thing to do but I can't tell her that or else I'd be in trouble."_ he thought. _"But I might as well help her."_ "Haruka! Daisuke!"

Satsuki, having no other option or plan, did the same thing. "Kano! Where are you?!"

Just then red threads tied each parent making them scream in pain from the pressure.

At the same time, tears rolled down Ryūko's eyes as she thought about her fate and where her kids were. _"Damn it life fibers."_

* * *

As soon as the faint voice of her mother rang through her head, Haruka snapped awake and looked around desperately looking for her parents and/or her aunt. No luck. All she saw was a thin man with black hair and a bright light blue streak in it along with a simple grey sweatshirt and jeans at a computer typing like a mad man. Next to him was another man well built with messy dark grey hair and a bandana covering half his face diagonally. His outfit consisted of a simple dark blue tuxedo with matching shoes. They both seemed too distracted by the computer to notice Haruka struggling to leave the red thread.

 _"For some reason I feel a load of energy surging through me. Maybe it's the thread. But how would something like this feed me energy?"_ Haruka thought. _"What would happen if I tried to break it?"_ And as she thought that she did that. The thread broke then started glowing pinkish and went into Haruka who at this point was terrified. _"What the even hell was that?!"_ Haruka continued freaking out in her mind until she finally stopped after her last and obvious thought: _"Please wake up Daisuke and Kano..."_

* * *

As Ryūko, Senketsu, and Satsuki continued to struggle, they noticed some familiar faces when they looked through one of the windows of the rooms and sighed in relief as they were brought to the same cell as their children.

"Get in you bastards," one of the guards stated before throwing Ryūko, Senketsu, and Satsuki into the cell and closing the door.

Haruka, who was staring at the ground curled into a ball, didn't notice the parents and guards slip into the cell. _"I can't believe nobody even noticed me untied. What a bunch of bitches."_ Haruka continued thinking until the voice of her mother snapped her out of her trance.

"Haruka...Daisuke...and..." Ryūko started when she looked at all of them.

"...Kano." Satsuki finished for her.

Senketsu stayed silent the whole time proceeding with his thinking of a way to get out.

Haruka looked up as tears streamed her eyes. "Mommy! Daddy! Auntie!" Haruka scream whispered then crawled over to them hugging them. "I don't like it here! I wanna go home!"

"We know you guys all wanna go home Haruka," Ryūko started. "Wait a minute did they hurt you guys?! Because if they did they are gonna be as sorry as hell!" Ryūko's eyes glistened with fury.

"Well...uhh...they kinda...uhh...did..." Haruka stuttered. "But Mom I gotta tell ya something..."

Ryūko, Senketsu, and Satsuki now looked at Haruka with a confused/concerned face.


	6. Captured and Uncaptured

"So this uhh red thread thing," Haruka started as she pointed to Daisuke' red threads. "Kinda like absorbed into my body when I broke it."

Everyone, accept Daisuke and Kano of course, went wide-eyed at the words spoken by Haruka.

" _It_ absorbed into your body?" Ryūko asked stuttering.

"You know what it is?" Haruka blurted out.

"We all know what it is," Satsuki responded while looking down at the red thread squeezing her.

Ryūko broke the red thread effortlessly then watched them get absorb into her. "Yep they're life fibers."

"What the hell are life fibers?" Haruka asked worriedly.

Senketsu did the same thing Ryūko did then watched the life fibers absorb. "It's too complicated to explain."

Ryūko, ignoring Senketsu, looked over at Haruka with a slight flame in her eyes. "Did you just curse?"

"N-no Mom," Haruka stuttered as she slid against the wall.

"When you get home you're grounded for a week," Ryūko stated. "Anyways we gotta get outta here."

"No joke," Senketsu responded.

Satsuki continued to struggle in the threads until Ryūko broke them for her as they absorbed into her body. "Thanks," Satsuki muttered.

"Welcome sis. Now help me get the threads off our kids," Ryūko stated as she broke the threads tying the still passed out Daisuke.

Senketsu broke the threads for Kano then handed her over to Satsuki. "We need to hurry guys."

"I don't think so," Hitoshi piped in. "You can't leave so soon. What's the rush?" He smirked.

Everyone looked back with a terrified look.

 _"Damn it he noticed us,"_ Ryūko thought. "There is no rush. We just want to go home. And we'll do anything to get outta here." Ryūko stood up. _"How come that was hard? It feels like something is weighing me down."_

"I'm surprised you were able to stand up Matoi," Hitoshi hissed.

"Why's that?" Ryūko asked.

"Oh well I'm assuming you and your husband and sister found out that the red threads were life fibers right? Well the life fibers were coated with a substance that made anyone who touched it feel stiff. It also makes the user feel weighed down," Hitoshi spat.

"You bastard," Ryūko clenched her fists.

Senketsu stood next to Ryūko, followed by Sastuki. "Ryūko..." Satsuki and Senketsu started.

"What?!" Ryūko screamed as she turned her head.

"Now Kisho!" Hitoshi screeched as he pointed a peculiar looking gun at Ryūko then fired it.

"Yes sir!" Kisho screamed back pointing his look alike gun at Haruka and shooting it.

"Ahhhhh!" Ryūko and Haruka screamed then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ryūko! Haruka!" Senketsu and Satsuki screamed.

"I'm allowing the rest of you to escape. So go if you're planning to," Hitoshi stated.

"Go..." Ryūko mumbled weakly.

Senketsu looked down. "But..."

"Go..." Ryūko repeated then closed her eyes.

"We should go," Senketsu finally said while picking up Daisuke.

"Ok," Satsuki replied while picking up Kano.

As they started walking away, Kisho yelled "All units attack the escapers!" And at that instant Senketsu and Satsuki ran like hell out of the bunker.

* * *

"Tie them up," Hitoshi commanded.

"Yes sir," Kisho responded as he tied up the ankles and wrists of Ryūko and Haruka.

"Move them to the X room," Hitoshi stated.

"Are you sure sir?" Kisho asked. "Are they really that dangerous?"

"They are beyond dangerous my brother," Hitoshi replied.

"Ok sir," Kisho responded as he dragged Ryūko and Haruka to the X room. Once Kisho got to the X room, he tied Ryūko to one "X" shaped piece of metal and Haruka to another. "That'll do." And with that Kisho walked away locking the room.

* * *

A few hours later Ryūko slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Where the hell..." Then suddenly she remembered what happen before she got hit. _"So they escaped...thank goodness."_

"Mom..." Haruka grunted as she looked to the side. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure Haru. But we are gonna get outta here I promise," Ryūko replied.

"Mom I don't feel good..." Haruka muttered.

"What do you mean? You feel weak? Sick? Motionless?" Ryūko looked over.

"All the above," Haruka replied dropping her head towards the floor.

Ryūko sighed.

* * *

Satsuki slammed the door shut. "I think we're safe now."

"Ok," Senketsu replied breathing heavily. "But what are we gonna do with our kids...and Ryūko?"

"We'll think of something," Satsuki replied seeming calm but on the inside feeling overwhelmingly worried.


	7. Plans and Torture

"I just hope the kids wake up soon," Senketsu finally spoke.

"Yeah..." Satsuki replied trailing off.

Just then, as if they heard their parents, Daisuke and Kano awoke.

"Ohhh what the even hell is happening?" Daisuke lazily mumbled.

"Yeah what he said..." Kano muttered.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake guys," Senketsu cried hugging Daisuke.

Satsuki said nothing but hugged Kano as well letting tiny tears roll down her face. "We're so happy you're awake guys."

Daisuke looked around weakly. "Are we out of the bunker? And where's Mom and Haruka?"

The room went silent. Senketsu and Satsuki looked at each other trying to find out what to say to the kids.

Daisuke's eyes went wide in realization. "Haruka's not well. I can feel it."

Senketsu sighed. _"I would tell them but I don't have the guts to,"_ he thought.

Satsuki saw the pain on Senketsu's face then decided to tell the kids.

"So my mom and my sister are stuck somewhere in the bunker?" Daisuke asked after a little thinking.

Senketsu and Satsuki both nodded.

"I feel so helpless though. What are we gonna do?" Kano questioned.

"That's the thing we're trying to find out," Satsuki replied. "And we need to think fast."

* * *

 _"How come Haruka feels sick? Was it the life fibers? Or maybe blast..."_ Ryūko thought. "I would feel sick too wouldn't I?"

Haruka coughed then closed her eyes. _"I wanna go home! I wanna go home! Someone fucking help us!"_

"Shh be quiet. We're getting the experiment ready Matoi and little Matoi," Hitoshi hissed on the loud speaker for the room.

"Grrr bite me bitch. We're gonna get outta here whether you like it or not!" Ryūko yelled back.

"Ah ah ah don't talk back or else you daughter gets it," Hitoshi responded.

Ryūko looked up gritting her teeth. "Fine..."

"Good girl," Hitoshi spat.

Haruka looked up but immediately regretted it after the lights blinded her.

"We need to get little Matoi's clothes," Kisho told Hitoshi.

Haruka turned red. "No way in hell are you gonna take my clothes!"

Ryūko started sweating. _"Did they find out she was wearing a kamui?"_

Hitoshi smirked. "Yeah that's right Matoi. We found out your daughter was wearing a kamui."

"Freaking bastards! There's no way in hell you're gonna take the kamui!" Ryūko yelled.

" _What the fuck is a kamui?"_ Haruka thought. "Let us go!"

"Yeah no," Kisho stated. _"She's so cute when she's enraged,"_ he thought.

"Bastard!" Haruka yelled.

"Bitch!" Kisho yelled back.

"Calm down my eleven year old brother. You're too young to be using those words," Hitoshi whispered.

"Shut up," Kisho murmured.

"If you wouldn't mind can you get the experiment done?!" Ryūko screamed.

"Yeah yeah," Hitoshi replied then pushed the button on the panel shooting a beam of light at Ryūko. "Do you feel the pain yet Matoi?!"

"Owwwwwwwwww!" Ryūko screamed in pain.

"Mom!" Haruka yelled.

* * *

"I can try to hack the security system of the bunker," Daisuke suggested.

"Excellent," Satsuki replied.

"Mom do you want me to sprint in and create a distraction?" Kano asked.

"If you're up for it," Satsuki responded.

"Son go hack into the system now," Senketsu said. "Satsuki and I will go get Ryūko and Haruka."

"Yes father," Daisuke answered as he opened his laptop.

"We'll go and commence the plan now so you stay here Daisuke," Senketsu stated as he ran out the door with Satsuki and Kano close behind.

Daisuke nodded. "And now good bye bitches," he said as he jammed the bunker's security system.

"Alright guys let's go," Senketsu finally said.

"Be careful Kano," Satsuki spoke.

"Yes Mother," Kano replied as she slid down the bunker. "Yo bitches!"

"Get her!" yelled the guards.

"Try and stop me!" Kano yelled.

"I think we can go now," Satsuki told Senktesu.

"How are you sure?" Senketsu asked.

"She's my daughter. Of course I'm sure," Satsuki replied as she slid down the bunker with Senketsu close behind. "Now where are they?"

"I know where," Senketsu replied quietly as he ran to the X room.

"Here we go," Satsuki spoke then ran into the room stopping instantly. "Holy shit..."

"Ryūko...Haruka..." Senketsu mouthed as he stood next to Satsuki staring at the now bloody and beaten up Ryūko and Haruka.


	8. Finally Out

"It seems you have come at the right time," Hitoshi hissed.

"It appears we have," Satsuki replied. "Too bad for you they're coming with us! Go Senketsu!"

"Right!" Senketsu responded as he started untying Ryūko.

"They won't leave so easily! Fire brother!" Hitoshi yelled.

"Yes sir!" Kisho replied as he started shooting lasers at Satsuki and Senketsu who were dodging and untying.

"I got Ryūko!" Senketsu yelled.

"I got Haruka!" Satsuki yelled back.

"Hey it would be a good idea to head out now!" Kano screamed.

"And that's what we're doing!" Satsuki yelled as she ran towards the exit of the bunker dodging guards.

"Wait up!" Senketsu and Kano both screeched as the followed Satsuki out of the bunker.

They all panted as they stood a few feet from the bunker entrance. No one said a word since they were focusing on the passed out Ryuko and Haruka. Once they all got home they set the two half dead girls on the couch and went over to Daisuke.

"Daisuke we need you to figure out what's wrong with your Mom and your sister," Senketsu stated.

"Why what's wrong with them?" Daisuke questioned as he bolted out of the room to where Ryūko and Haruka were, gripping his laptop. "Oh my gosh...what the hell happened?!"

"That's what you have to find out," Satsuki spoke.

"Well for that to happen they can't wear clothes..." Daisuke said.

Senketsu turned red. "They can't wear under wear?"

"No no they can wear underwear..." Daisuke blurted out.

"Oh thank goodness..." Senketsu replied with a sigh.

"Now get to it...me and Kano will go to another room for now," Satsuki replied as she held Kano's hand while walking away.

"Heh?" Senketsu's face was red and seemed sweaty. "She wants _us_ to unclothe _them_?

"Apparently..." Daisuke responded as he started taking off Haruka's shirt.

"Ehhh" Senketsu moaned as he quickly took off Ryūko's clothes and covered his nose.

Daisuke laughed when he looked at his Dad. "Oh Dad..." But at the instant he looked at his sister his nose started to bleed. "Oh crap" And at that he shoved his hand right on his nose. "I can't use my computer if my hand is at my nose..."

"Oh that's perfect...here I'll help. What do I gotta do?" Senketsu spoke.

"Get the needles on my laptop and stick one in Mom and one in Haruka," Daisuke instructed.

"But what if they wake up from the pinch of the needle?" Senketsu asked before sticking the needles in their arms.

"Umm hold on," Daisuke said as he ripped off a part of his shirt and tied it onto his nose. "Auntie Satsuki can you come in here?"

"Kano stay here," Satsuki instructed then stood up and walked into the room. "What?"

"If they wake up explain to them that we are taking samples of them to find out what's wrong with them," Daisuke commanded.

"Ok," Satsuki responded as she got ready for what was gonna happen.

"Here we go," Senketsu said as he stuck the needles in their arms.

As the needles penetrated their skin, the awoke.

"Ahhhh what the hell is that a needle?! I hate needles!" Ryūko and Haruka exclaimed with tiny tears in their eyes. "Wait what's even happening?!"

Satsuki sighed then did as she was instructed. "Ok so we rescued you guys and we're trying to find out what's wrong with you right now."

Ryūko rubbed her head then looked down to see her second layer of clothes. "W-w-why am I l-l-like this?..." Ryūko asked weakly and shakely with her face red and drenched from sweat.

"Heh?" Haruka looked down to see herself in the same situation as her mother. "Y-y-yeah what the p-p-point of this?..."

"If you wore clothes then your inner and outer temperature would be wrong since the clothes caused some of it..." Daisuke explained. "And I'm really sorry about the needles...please don't ground me Mom!"

"I won't...just get the needle out!" Ryūko cried.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Senketsu responded as he ripped the needles out of Ryuko and Haruka.

"Oww!" Ryūko and Haruka exclaimed while rubbing their arms.

Ryūko smirked. "You're getting punished later Senketsu...now anyways do your tecty stuff Daisuke."

Senketsu smirked. "Eh heh ok..."

Daisuke started putting the blood samples down and typed a whole load of things but eventually he got a result. "Holy crap..."

"What is it?"Senketsu asked but when he saw the laptop screen he froze up. "Oh that's what."


	9. The Shock

"What is it?" Ryūko and Haruka asked shakily while trying to cover themselves up.

"I don't know if I should say..." Daisuke responded.

"It's called Dokumoyasu. It's a virus that burns and poisons life fibers, creating fiery blasts that happen at any time," Senketsu explained. "The blasts range from a few seconds and even up five minutes."

Ryūko moaned. "That's freaking great..."

Haruka started rocking back and forth. "Good to know..."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Satsuki turned her head as the door swung open slowly. "Oh hi...you awake now," Satsuki said to the man.

"Gah! Someone should've told me that there were people nearly unclothed in the room!" Junketsu exlaimed with covering his eyes. "And why the hell are they like that?"

Satsuki got out of her seat then whispered everything in Junketsu's ear. "Anyways it's time for us to go to sleep," Satsuki announced. "You guys can sleep over if you want." And with that, Satsuki grabbed Junketsu's hand and started walking upstairs.

"Bed time already Mother and Father? It's only seven..." Kano spoke when she saw her parents head upstairs.

"Yes we're very tired so don't disturb Mommy and Daddy..." Junketsu replied as he and Satsuki shut the door to their room and locked it.

"Eh ok..." Kano said to herself as she went to her room and fell asleep.

Daisuke typed more things then sighed. "Unfortunately there is currently no cure."

Just then, a blast of life fibers surrounded Haruka. They burned her as her red highlight glistened. "Ahhhhhh owwwwwwww!" Haruka screamed in pain as she clenched her fists.

"Haruka!" everyone screamed. _"How long is this gonna last?"_ they thought.

About two minutes later, the life fibers disappeared back into Haruka. Sweaty, red and bloody, Haruka panted. "That...hurt..." she murmured before passing out.

"Haruka no!" Daisuke yelled as he ran over to his sister and cradled her.

Senketsu touched Haruka's arm, letting blood drip onto his finger, then stuck his finger in his mouth tasting the blood. "Oh my she's half dead...we need to let her rest," Senketsu explained.

Daisuke winced then held his arm. "Ohh I feel weak..." he finally said.

"Holy crap what is going on?!" Ryūko exclaimed.

"I honestly don't kn—wait I know what to do," Senketsu replied as he grabbed a needle and injected it into Daisuke. "Sorry son." With that, he squirted some of the blood into his mouth then explained his understanding. "Apparently your life fibers and Haruka's life fibers are connected in a way so if your sister feels pain, you feel half of her pain and vice versa."

"I think we need to go home n—Owwwwwwwww!" Ryūko screamed as her life fibers surrounded her body and shocked her.

A minute or so later, Ryuko panted, holding her left arm. "We need to go home...now," Ryūko murmured as she stood up leaning on the wall.

"Yes Mother," Daisuke responded as he packed up his laptop and other things while standing up and going towards the door.

"I'll carry Haruka," Senketsu spoke as he started to pick up Haruka.

"No no I'll pick her up," Ryūko insisted as she grabbed her daughter out of her husband's arms then walked out the door.

"Wait Mom you're half naked!" Daisuke yelled.

At that instant, Ryūko ran back into the house and put her clothes back on then walked back outside.

Senketsu picked up Haruka's clothes then headed out the door with Daisuke right behind.

The Matoi family walked home completely silent, with Ryūko holding Haruka against her body with tiny tears in her eyes.

* * *

Once they all got home, Ryūko tucked Haruka in her bed then went to Daisuke. "Take care of your sister," she whispered to him then went to her room.

Daisuke nodded then went to the room he shared with his sister and sat at his bed staring at Haruka.

Senketsu walked into the room he shared with Ryūko then shut the door and locked it. "You said before you were gonna punish me Ryuko," he stated. "Is it punishing time now?"

Ryūko smiled. "You bet your ass it is."


	10. Determination

It was morning now. Ryūko was spread out on the floor with Senketsu on top of her, a pile of clothes sitting in the corner. While Haruka was snuggled up in her bed and Daisuke's head rested on the keyboard of his laptop, which was still open. Out of everyone in the house Ryūko was the first to awake. She stared at the ceiling, knowing she couldn't move until Senketsu woke up. After about half an hour later Ryūko decided to wake up Senketsu.

"Senketsu. Wake up. You're suffocating me..." Ryūko wheezed. She sighed and shook Senketsu with all of her might. "Wake up!"

"Hm?" Senketsu finally opened his eyes and yawned. "What?"

"Get off me," Ryūko spoke. "You squeezing my...well...you know..." she turned red.

Senketsu turned a light shade of pink. "Oh oops sorry," he murmured as he rolled off of Ryūko.

Ryūko sat up. "I'm gonna check on Haruka."

Senketsu held a thumbs up then fell back asleep.

Ryūko stood up then knocked on the twins' room. No answer. She sighed then knocked again.

At the second knock, Daisuke snapped awake. "Whaa?...oh," he murmured as he stood up and opened the door. "Hi Mom..." Daisuke rubbed his eyes then realized who was at the door. "Oh hi Mom," Daisuke repeated with more enthusiasm.

"Hi Daisuke. You feeling any better?" Ryūko asked patting his head.

"The tiniest bit yes," Daisuke answered while scratching his head. "Haruka hasn't woke up yet..."

Ryūko frowned and sighed. "Ok. Can you tell me when she does?"

Daisuke looked up, his eyes getting watery. "What if she doesn't wake up?"

Ryūko looked at him with a shocked/saddened face. "Don't worry she'll wake up," she finally replied with a smile.

Daisuke stayed silent as he grabbed a needle in his DNA kit and poked it into Haruka then grabbed his laptop and headed towards his parents' room.

Ryūko tilted her head but followed him closing the door. "Daisuke what are you doing?"

By now Senketsu was awake and sitting up, motioning Ryūko to come. "Ryūko hurry...please."

Daisuke shook the needle and sat next to his father. "Mom please this is really important."

"Alright alright," Ryūko obeyed by sitting next to Daisuke.

Daisuke squirted the blood onto a mini platform connecting to his laptop then pointed to the screen. "Look at the survival rate..."

Ryūko and Senketsu both looked at where their son was pointing at then felt their mouth and eyes go wide. "28%..." both parents spoke quietly.

"Yesterday her survival rate was 40%...although I do admit that I do feel weaker at the moment..." Daisuke spoke rubbing his head.

"There has to be a damn cure for this damn virus," Senketsu grunted.

"No joke," replied Ryūko.

"Um I actually might be able to make an antidote if I get a DNA of what hit Haruka..." Daisuke murmured. "I can come up with a plan a—"

"Oh hell no. You are not coming up with a plan to get a DNA sample in the condition you're in mister!" Ryūko exclaimed. "I'm not letting you get anymore 'sick' than you are right now!"

"But M—"Daisuke started.

"I said no!" Ryūko yelled as she planted her head in Senketsu's chest crying.

Daisuke looked in sadness and slight shock then closed his laptop while dropping the needle with Haruka's blood on his parents' bed then trudged out of the room closing the door. "I don't care what you say Mom...or even Dad..." Daisuke whispered under his breath while rubbing his eyes. "But I'll do anything to save my sister."

* * *

A few hours later, Daisuke had a plan ready. "They can't know who I am..." And with that, Daisuke tied a bandana to his mouth and an eye patch to his left eye. "There hopefully no one will figure out who I am." Finally with one push of a button, his laptop turned into a smartphone. He shoved it into his pocket then turned around. "I'll be back sis...I promise." After he spoke, he jumped out the window and ran straight for the bunker.

On the other hand, Ryūko continued crying quietly into Senketsu's chest as he patted her head and rubbed her. "Don't worry. Everything will work out eventually Ryūko," Senketsu eventually said in a soft voice.

"What makes you so sure?" Ryūko asked between sniffles.

"Nothing. I'm just sure," Senketsu answered as he hugged Ryūko.

"Yea ok," Ryūko responded smiling.

* * *

By now, Daisuke was hidden in the bunker, typing away on his phone. _"If I go now I'll be dead meat. But if I go to that Kisho guy, I might be able to pop out the information from him...yeah that'll be good."_ Daisuke thought to himself. After some quick calculations, Daisuke decided to commence his plan. He jumped down from the ceiling then started attacking the nearby guards by hitting their pressure points. When he was done he spotted where Kisho was then headed there. "Hey Kisho! I need ya to tell me some information!" Daisuke yelled.

"For what?" Kisho turned his head from his computer.

"For a person!" Daisuke yelled.

"Haruka Matoi I pressume...Daisuke Matoi?" Kisho sipped his tea.

Daisuke's eyes widened. "How did you figure it out?"

"I just know. I may be a year older than you but I'm a whole load smarter than you," Kisho spoke. "I know you're coming here for the gun that shot your sister though."

"Yeah where the hell is it?" Daisuke spat. "I won't leave here until I get a sample."

Kisho chuckled. "Oh that won't be arranged..." He pulled out the gun. "Cuz you're gonna have to kill me to get it bitch."

" _That_ can be arranged bastard," Daisuke responded clenching his fists. "Bite me!"

"Oh boy this'll be fun," Kisho responded putting his tea and gun down and walking up to Daisuke.

Daisuke had memorized pressure points for the human body so he wasn't scared in the slightest bit. "Your move shit bag."

Kisho smiled. "Thanks." He went to punch Daisuke's face but he dodged...just as planned.

"Is that seriously all you got dude?" Daisuke asked, getting ready to press a pressure point.

"Nope..." Suddenly, a black glove appeared on Kisho's fist. It had life fibers tied on it. " _This_ is what I can do!" Kisho yelled as he punched Daisuke in the chest.

"Ack!" Daisuke looked at the glove breathing heavily from the impact of it. "Little bitch..." he muttered as he spat blood out. _"I'm not done for yet!"_ Daisuke thought as he gritted his teeth. _"This is for Haruka!"_

* * *

"How about a little kiss to lighten the mood?" Ryūko pleaded.

"I'm down for that," Senketsu responded as he took Ryūko into his arms and kissed her. A few minutes later, Senketsu pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Ryūko asked.

"I'm not completely sure but something _is_ wrong," Senketsu responded as he stood up. "I'll be right back," he spoke as he headed for the twins' room.

"Ok..." Ryūko finally said.

Senketsu opened the door and sighed when he saw Haruka still in bed. "Good that she's still here...bad that she hasn't awoke yet..." He went to look for Daisuke but ended with no luck. "Oh crap..." Senketsu muttered as he went back to his room. "Ryūko..."

"What?" Ryūko looked up while putting on a shirt.

"I...I can't find Daisuke..." Senketsu explained.

"Come again?" Ryūko questioned.

"...Daisuke's gone..." Senketsu stated.

Ryūko's face turned red. "A-a-after I told him n-n-not to g-g-go?!..."

Senketsu didn't respond.

"Senketsu...it's time," Ryūko glanced his way.

"Are you sure? It's been a while Ryūko..." Senketsu insisted.

"I'll be fine...just do it," Ryūko murmured through her gritted teeth.

"Ok ok," Senketsu shakily replied as he started taking off all his clothes. "Activate!" Senketsu yelled as he transformed back into his sailor uniform self. "Put me on Ryūko!"

Ryūko did as she was told then carefully slipped the glove onto her left hand and transformed. "Life Fiber Synchronize!" Ryūko yelled as Senketsu transformed. She held her hand out her hand for her scissor blade to appear, which it did. "Alright Senketsu. Let's go!"


	11. Old Rivals Return

Kisho grabbed Daisuke by his shirt collar. "Give up. You can't beat me. You are just brains. No muscle, " Kisho exclaimed.

"I...I'm not just brains," Daisuke muttered while struggling in the air. "I have willpower!" Daisuke escaped Kisho's grasp then wiped his mouth. "Unfortunately you don't!" Daisuke hit as many pressure points as he could find on Kisho, nearly falling from exhaustion.

"Bitch," Kisho spat.

"Heh heh...where's your all mighty brother now?" Daisuke panted.

"Funny you should ask," Kisho smirked. "Because he's commencing the plan."

"The plan?" Daisuke asked. "And what would that mean?"

Kisho laughed evilly. "Oh you'll find out...eventually."

Daisuke swiftly grabbed the gun then looked back. "Good day to you...not." Daisuke ran out the bunker smirking to himself.

"Poor boy," Kisho murmured to himself as he stood up and cracked his back. "I am merely a clone." The fake Kisho dispersed into a bundle of life fibers as the real Kisho stepped out of the shadow _s_ cackling. "The plan is definitely in progress that's for sure."

* * *

Ryūko ran towards the bunker, not noticing Daisuke sneaking around hiding places. "Those asses better not have hurt Daisuke," Ryūko murmured.

"Yup," Senketsu responded.

"Ryūko! Ryūko! Ryūko Matoi! It's me remember me?!" a familiar high squeaky voice chirped.

Ryūko stopped in her tracks while gripping her scissor then turned around and nearly passed out from who she saw. "Nui Harime?! H-h-how..." Ryūko couldn't speak.

"Bet ya missed me didn't ya Ryūko?" Nui exclaimed tilting her head while smiling that evil/innocent smile of hers. "Hehehehehehehehe."

"How did you come back to life you little bitch?!" Ryūko screamed.

"I have my ways tehehehe..." Nui responded as she pulled out her half of the scissor blade.

Ryūko's eyes widened. "How did you get the other half back?"

"I told you I have my ways..." Nui squeaked.

"Now now Nui calm down," another familiar voice rang through the air.

"Sorry..." Nui giggled.

Ryūko gripped her scissor blade even harder now. Her body tensed up when she saw who the other familiar voice was.

"Hello my dear daughter Ryūko. We meet again," R _agyō_ Kiryūin hissed.

"Ryūko! Ryūko snap out of it!" Senketsu screamed at Ryūko.

Ryūko's head was flooding with memories. She couldn't think straight. "Ragy _ō_..." Ryūko started. "D-don't c-call m-me y-you d-daughter..."

Ragy _ō_ chuckled. "And why not my dear? You are my daughter after all...so is Satsuki," Ragy _ō_ lifted her arm to show Satsuki, being clutched by her hair, in Ragy _ō_ 's hand.

"S-Satsuki!" Ryūko screamed. "What did you do to her?!"

"Oh calm down my sweet. I just knocked her out and make Junketsu get worn by her. That's all," Ragy _ō_ explained.

"Little..." Ryūko was steaming.

"Ryūko watch out!" Senketsu screamed.

"Huh?" Ryūko looked over at Senketsu's eye. In an instant, Ryūko was tied by life fibers that were plucked in to her skin. "Ah hey...!"

"Nighty night Ryūko!" Nui exclaimed as she knocked Ryūko out and grabbed her scissor blade stowing it away. "Tehehehehehehehehe!" Nui giggled.

"So nice of your boys to help us out with this," Ragy _ō_ spoke as she dragged Ryūkoand Satsuki to the underground bunker.

"Who Hitosh and Kisho? It was no problem since they're loyal to you because I am loyal to you Lady Ragy _ō_ ," Nui replied.

"Indeed," Ragy _ō_ answered.

* * *

Daisuke stopped at the Kiryūins house then sprinted into Kano's room. "Kano come with me to wake up Haru—" Daisuke stopped dead on when he saw the house a wreck. "Kano?! You still in here?! If you are still here are you ok?!" Daisuke ran into the house towards Kano's room. "Kano?"

Kano was covered in blood and rocking back and forth on the floor. " _They_ took them..."

"Who took who?" Daisuke asked as he kneeled next to Kano.

"P-people. I don't know who but Daddy turned into this thing called a kamui and he was worn by Mom. Then this woman knocked her out and destroyed the house, leaving me here to rot," Kano spoke.

"Did they hurt you?" Daisuke asked gripping the gun.

"Y-yes..." Kano responded holding her side.

"Um here I'll take you to my house...my parents and I can patch you up," Daisuke said as he gently picked up Kano.

"O-oww!" Kano winced then turned red when she saw where Daisuke's hand was. "U-umm..."

Daisuke looked down then moved his hand away quickly turning red. "Em sorry..."

"I-it's ok..." Kano murmured.

Daisuke started running home at top speed holding the gun in one of his hands just in case anyone attacked.

Once they got home, Daisuke ran up to his room and set Kano down letting her lean on him. He set up his computer for the DNA sample then shot the gun and covered the top of the container. "There now I just have to take out some particles and combine the remains of the sample with some other stuff then I'll be able to heal Haruka! But first..." Daisuke got out disinfectant and bandages then went over to Kano. "Where's the damage?"

"Um..." Kano drew an invisible diagonal line across her body.

Daisuke turned red. "So what you're telling me is you need to take your shirt off?"

Kano nodded. "Mind you I'm only eight so if you get a nose bleed..." Kano trailed off.

"Yeah yeah I know," Daisuke replied as he slipped his mask over his nose and mouth and tied it tightly.

 _"Here goes nothing,"_ Kano thought as she slipped off her shirt and stared at the ground.

"Don't worry I'll go quick...and sorry this is gonna hurt..." Daisuke sprayed on the disinfectant then bandaged her wound. Once he finished he got mesmerized by Kano's body then a few minutes later he shook his head snapping out of his trance. "Y-you can put your shirt back on now..."

"Ok thanks," Kano quickly responded as she slipped on her top and looked up.

 _"Time to see the end result of that..."_ Daisuke thought as he untied his mask revealing blood covering his mouth, chin, and nose. "Oh gosh..." Daisuke grabbed a bunch of tissues then wiped his face.

Then suddenly without thinking, Kano kissed Daisuke then back away her face pink. "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok...hey look on the bright side: it was both our first kiss..." Daisuke replied.

"Yea I guess so..." Kano answered. "Anyways where are your parents?"

"Probably 'sleeping' in their room so I won't even bother knocking on the door," Daisuke responded. "Ok now I think I should wake up Haruka."

"Wait before you do, can we _try_ to keep the kiss a secret? Please?" Kano questioned.

"As you wish," Daisuke replied as he started pouring and extracting different particles in the sample. Once he was done, he put some in a needle then walked over to Haruka. "I hope this works..." And with that, Daisuke stuck the needle into his sister's arm and waited until her eyes opened.

* * *

Ten minutes went by and Daisuke, along with Kano became worried. Just to their surprise (and relief), Haruka's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Where...where am I?" she murmured.

"Haruka you're ok! And you're in our house," Daisuke responded as he took out the needle and put it away. "We're just glad you're ok!"

"Oh...I'm sorry I worried you guys. And hi Kano. Yeah that's right. I didn't forget about you. Anyways, where's our parents.

"Probably in their room...I'll go check," Daisuke responded as he stood up and walked to his parents' room. "Hello Mom? Dad?" he opened the door then looked around. As time passed, Daisuke came back to the room. "I don't know where Mom and Dad a—what happen?!"

"I'm not completely sure what happen but this red thread thingy surrounded Haruka and shocked her and she passed out again," Kano explained.

"Oh great..." Daisuke muttered


	12. Yashin

"Why do you know what it was?" Kano questioned.

"Yea...the red thread thingies are life fibers and they shocked Haruka because she has a virus called Dokumoyasu. It's a virus that burns and poisons life fibers by sending shocks through the host's body," Daisuke explained. "Anyways, on top of Haruka's virus, my parents are missing and I don't know where the hell they are."

"Don't worry all of this shit will calm down soon," Kano stated.

"I hope you're right," Daisuke replied as he stayed next to Haruka while holding her hand.

* * *

Ryūko's eyes fluttered open. _"Where the hell..."_ Suddenly Ryūko noticed she had nothing but her under garments on as she felt her face turn red. _"Oh hell no..."_ She became paralyzed with fear when she saw where Senketsu, along with Junketsu, were hanging. _"How come they didn't transform back into their human forms?! Must be those pins stuck in them.."_ Ryūko thought. "You bastards," Ryūko muttered.

"Oh Ryūko language," Ragy _ō responded as she walked up to her._

 _"Grrrr..."_ Ryūko grunted as she looked up and tried to move her arms and legs. "You tied me up...in the X room..."

"Don't forget about Satsuki," Ragyō chirped. "And how do you know what the X room i—Oh yeah the boys brought you here..."

"You know Hitoshi and Kisho?"Ryūko asked.

"Yes...also...Satsuki watch me torture your sister!"Ragyō turned towards Satsuki and pointed a remote at Ryūko then pressed the button.

Satsuki awoke then looked over at Ragyō then at Ryūko. "Ryūko! Ragyō Kiryūin stop you pig in human clothing!" Satsuki yelled.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ryūko screamed as life fibers shocked her.

Ragyō cackled evilly and loudly. "What is this too much for you Ryūko Matoi?!" she pushed the button harder.

 _"Ryūko!"_ Senketsu and Junketsu thought.

"Aww Lady Ragyō why didn't you wait for me?" Nui chirped.

"I'm sorry my dear I just couldn't wait to try it out," Ragyō responded.

"Gotta..stay...awake..." Ryūko thought as her screams started to stop and her vision started to get blurry.

* * *

Daisuke sat up then looked at Haruka, who was now awake. "Oh thank gosh..."

Haruka sat up staring off into the distance.

"Haruka you ok?" Kano asked.

"Hm?" Haruka snapped out of her trance. "Y-yeah I'm fine."

"That's normal for her," Daisuke told Kano.

"Oh ok," Kano replied.

Haruka stared at the wall. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"We have no idea..." Daisuke and Kano responded.

"Oh," Haruka sighed. "So it's come to this huh?"

"What do you mean?" Kano questioned.

"Mom told me to put this on," Haruka started as she pulled out a glove that looked similar to Ryūko's. "If there ever was an emergency," she finished as she slipped on the glove and transformed. Suddenly the other half of the scissor blade appeared in front of Haruka. "This is the worst outfit ever..." Haruka muttered as she grabbed the blade her face turning red.

Daisuke's mouth was wide open as blood exploded from his nose. "Holy sh—how do you even—" Daisuke was choking on his words.

"Oh that's a kamui..." Kano finally said after she looked at Haruka's outfit a couple of times. "Mom was right it is revealing..."

"Mom told me this thing was called Yashin, meaning ambition..." Haruka explained. "And now it's time to find the bitches who took our parents!"


	13. Like Mother, Like Daughter

"R-right...but what about us?" Daisuke responded as he pointed to himself and Kano.

Haruka looked at Kano then hit a part of her clothing which made it transform. "There you go..." Haruka muttered.

Kano looked at her outfit. "Oh. Mom told me about my kamui. I didn't know it was this though..."

Haruka went over to Daisuke then picked up her scissor blade and make a cut on his hand.

"Owww! What was that all about?!" Daisuke screamed holding his hand.

"Let the blood drip onto your outfit dimwit," Haruka muttered.

Daisuke did as he was told while wincing. "Ow ow ow..." Just then, Daisuke's outfit transformed. "Are you serious?! I have a kamui?!"

Haruka nodded. "Mom told me everything. How it works and other stuff like that. In fact your weapon is coming soon."

"Oh no I can't use a weapon. The only weapon I know how to use are—" Suddenly, a pair of red sais appeared at Daisuke's feet. "...sais."

"Uh huh, now get ready," Haruka stated as she threw a katana at Kano from under her bed.

Kano caught the katana then examined it. "It's made of life fibers am I right?"

"Uh huh. So are Daisuke's sais,' Haruka replied.

"Oh sweet," Daisuke and Kano both responded.

"Now let's go!" yelled Haruka as she ran out the room.

"Where are we even going?!" Daisuke yelled as he ran with Kano close behind.

"To our parents damn it!" Haruka screamed.

* * *

Ryūko was passed out. Satsuki was still struggling. So were Senketsu and Junketsu. While Ragyō never let go of the button and Nui watched, entertained.

"Oh dear it seems my daughter...is weak," Ragyō stated.

"It seems so," Nui answered.

"Ryūko is stronger than you think," Satsuki yelled.

"Yes I'll 'believe' that," Ragyō replied.

 _"C'mon Ryūko...you have to live,"_ Satsuki thought.

Ryūko's eyes flashed open. "Let...go...of...the...button!" she yelled.

"Who will make me?!" Ragyō screamed.

"Us!" yelled Haruka, Daisuke, Kano.

Ragyō let go of the button then turned around. "And who are you peasants?"

"None of your business old hag!" Haruka yelled.

"They came...in their kamuis," Ryūko thought. "Heh heh..." Ryūko smiled as she looked up.

Satsuki smiled as well.

"What's so funny bitches?" Nui asked.

"Nothing Nui Harime," Satsuki spat.

Ragyō smirked. "Are they your children, girls?" she spat as she turned around facing Ryūko and Satsuki.

"Find out!" Ryūko screamed.

"Oh I will...I definitely will," Ragyō hissed as she turned back to the kids.

Haruka gripped her blade. "You're...you're our grandmother?"

"Indeed I am child," Ragyō replied.

"No matter...attack her!" Haruka screamed as all three kids went to attack Ragyō.

As expected, Ragyō dodged every attack. "Foolish children." And with one poke of her finger, each child flew against the wall, which had spikes on it.

"Damn...you..." Haruka murmured as she spitted out blood which was caused from being impaled by a spike.

"Guy...I have a plan..." Daisuke coughed.

"Shoot..." Kano muttered.

"Hey! Hey Haruka! You better back off or else you're gonna pass out within five minutes," A voice told Haruka.

"Who said that?" Haruka said as she looked around.

"Who said what?" Daisuke asked.

"It's me Haruka! Your kamui. I wasn't joking. You will pass out soon," Yashin spoke.

"Stop telling me that like it's not a big deal!" Haruka yelled as she looked at her kamui.

"Sorry I'm just telling the truth," Yashin explained. 

Ryūko smiled even more. _"She's exactly like I was..."_


	14. The Twins Go Down

"Haruka you have to back off. I'm not joking this time!" Yashin insisted.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Haruka screamed back.

"Haruka calm down! You've gone insane!" Daisuke spoke.

"I'm not insane!" Haruka yelled.

Ragyō looked from one child to another smirking. "Haruka my dear grandchild. It's time to end you."

"Haruka!" Yashin yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I know I know gosh!" Haruka screeched as she flung herself off the spike and ran straight for Ragyō. "Ragyō!"

"What the hell are you doing Haruka?!" Daisuke and Kano cried.

"Haruka stop!" Ryūko and Satsuki cried.

Ragyō smirked some more as she grabbed Ryūko's half of the scissor blade. "Come forth child!" She swung the blade.

Blood flew. Mouths were wide open. Eyes were as big as the sun. The reason for this was who Ragyō hit. It wasn't Haruka. It was Daisuke.

Daisuke was gasping. "No...freaking...bitch...is...gonna...slaughter...my...sister..." he collapsed as his kamui transformed back to its original form.

Haruka coughed out blood as her knees shook. "Daisuke..." She glared at Ragyō, her eyes fireballs. "You'll pay old hag." Steam flew out of Haruka's kamui.

"Make me," Ragyō hissed as she went over to Ryūko and stabbed the scissor blade right in front of her then walked away.

"Haruka...your done..." Yashin murmured.

"Heh I'm done guys..." Haruka murmured as she fainted, making her kamui transform to its original form.

Kano just stared. _"What am I to do? If Haruka and Daisuke got knocked out, I stand no chance..."_

Ragyō turned towards Kano. "One to go."

"Can I—" Nui started but stopped when Ragyō raised her hand.

"Do what you want," Ragyō stated. "I'm too busy to do anything at the moment."

"Ok," Nui squeaked as she walked over to the twins.

"Hold it bitch," Ryūko screamed. "Step away from my kids!"

"Make me Ryūko Matoi," Nui squeaked.

"Oh I'll make ya alright, 'Ryūko grumbled as she ripped one of her arms free and then the other. "I'm sure of it." She grabbed her scissor blade then cut her legs free, along with Satsuki. She grabbed Daisuke as Satsuki picked up Haruka. "I'll keep Nui distracted. Go set Junketsu and Senketsu free," Ryūko told Satsuki.

"Alright," Satsuki responded as she set both kamuis free.

Ryūko slung her blade over and over again but of course missed all her shots. "Grrr..."

"Ryūko coming at ya!" Satsuki yelled as she threw Senketsu over and slipped on Junketsu, letting him transform.

Senketsu clinked himself onto Ryūko within seconds. "Transforming time Ryūko!"

"Thank gosh..." Ryūko muttered as Senketsu transformed.

"Oooh yay!" Nui squealed.

"You good Ryūko?" Satsuki asked.

"Just fine!" Ryūko yelled back as she swatted her blade.

"Gotcha! I'm gonna go help out my daughter!" Satsuki screamed back as she headed towards Kano.

"Ryūko give up...if you want your kids to live," Nui stated.

"Not until you guys are dead!" Ryūko yelled.

"Ragyō Kiryūin! Leave Kano alone!" Satsuki screamed.

Ragyō ignored her daughter's pleads and instead started slipping off Kano's kamui.

"Hey! Stop! Stop it you bitch!" Kano pleaded as her cheeks turned red."What the hell are you even doing?!"

"I'm going to purify you," Ragyō replied.

"I don't wanna be purified. Especially not by you!" Kano yelled back.

"Hang on Kano! Mom's coming!" Satsuki yelled as she swung her fist at Ragyō but missing her on purpose to grab Kano. "Ryūko! Retreat!"

"Gotcha!" Ryūko yelled as she gripped Haruka and ran out of the bunker with Satsuki close behind.

Both girls panted as they hid behind a tree and transformed back into their original forms.

"We're finally outta there," Ryūko said between pants.

"Yeah," Satsuki replied. "We should head to your place."

"Right," Ryūko replied.

* * *

Once both mothers arrived at the Matoi household, they both took off their kamuis and watched them turn back into humans.

"What happen when we were out?" Senketsu asked.

"Both our kids are knocked out," Ryūko stated.

"And Ragyō tried to strip Kano," Satsuki spoke

"Oh..." Senketsu and Junketsu repsonded.

Ryūko and Satsuki set all the children down on the bed.

"I thought Kano was fine..." Ryūko said.

"She's good...she just passed out from fear and exhaustion," Satsuki explained.

"Oh thank goodness..." Junketsu sighed.

Senketsu pulled the covers up to the kids' necks then patted their heads. "Now then...what are we gonna do about Nui and Ragyō?"

"We're gonna kick their asses that's what..." Ryūko blurted out while glancing at the kids. "For the sake of them..."


	15. The Fall Of A Brainiac

Ryūko's vision started to get blurry as she collapsed on the couch. "Ehhhh," she moaned as she held her head.

"Ryūko are you ok?" Senketsu asked.

"No...cuz you drank a lot of my blood..." Ryūko replied.

"I...I did?" Senketsu questioned as he sat next to Ryūko.

Ryūko nodded her head.

"I'm sorry..." Senketsu finally said. "You should rest now Ryūko. You're paler than usual."

Life fibers shocked Ryūko for a couple of seconds. "Yeah...good night..." Ryūko murmured as she fell asleep.

"I hope she'll be ok..." Satsuki murmured.

"She will be," Senketsu and Junketsu replied.

"I hope your right...anyways I'm going to bed night," Satsuki said.

"Wait," Senketsu picked up Ryūko then turned around. "Now you guys can go to sleep."

"Ok thanks," Junketsu replied as he and Satsuki fell asleep.

Senketsu put Ryūko in bed then lay next to her. "I gotta learn how to protect my family...by myself..." And with that, Senketsu fell asleep.

Haruka awoke then sat up quickly panting. "Bad dream..." Haruka sighed.

"You're finally up..." Kano said quitely.

Haruka looked at her alarm clock. "It's five in the morning. Why are you up?"

"I've been thinking," Kano spoke. "Also upon inspection, you're low on blood..."

"Wait you inspected me?! H-how?!" Haruka yelled quietly as she tried to cover herself up with her hands.

"I just looked at you," Kano replied as she sat up. "Also, I don't think Daisuke was breathing."

"W-what..." Haruka put her head on Daisuke's chest. She didn't hear the usual heart beat sound she should hear. "Daisuke? Daisuke! Wake up!" Tears formed in her eyes. "Daisuke!"

Ryūko and Senketsu both snapped awake instantly as they ran out of their bed to the twins' room. "What's wrong?!" they both exclaimed.

"Daisuke..." Haruka trailed off with tears in her eyes.

The room went silent. No one spoke for what seemed like years. That is until Ryūko broke the ice. "Daisuke's...gone?" Ryūko murmured.

Haruka nodded her head slowly.

Ryūko's hair started to stick up. Her eyes were a blaze. "Ragyō..." Ryūko trailed off.

Haruka's hair started to stick up in the same way her mother's did. "Ragyō killed my damn brother!" A red blast of light emitted from Haruka as she stood up and jumped right through the ceiling.

"Haruka come back!" both of her parents screamed.

Kano looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "She ain't coming back anytime soon. We gotta go get her back!"

"What's going on?" Satsuki spoke as she and Junketsu ran up the stairs.

"We have to go save Haruka," Ryūko stated. "Senketsu c'mon!"

"Right!" Senketsu clinged onto Ryūko as he transformed into battle mode.

"Junketsu!" Satsuki shouted.

"Yes Lady Satsuki," Junketsu said as he transformed then clinged onto Satsuki. "Kano stay here."

"Yes Mother," Kano replied as she held Daisuke's hand.

Ryūko and Satsuki jumped out through the hole in the roof and ran straight for the bunker.

Haruka's eyes were filled with tears but even that didn't stop her from seeing everything as clear as day. Her sprints got faster every second. She was determined to do whatever it took to kill Ragyō to take revenge. "I'm coming for you Ragyō. You better get your ass ready for the whooping of your life!" she muttered to herself. She slid through the bunker entrance and slaughtered every person in sight, no matter who they were. She didn't really know specifically where Ragyō was but when she finally reached a specific door, she felt that Ragyō was there. So she kicked the door open and to her delight, Ragyō was right there, looking straight at Haruka. All alone.

"My my I was waiting for you to come my dear," Ragyō hissed.

"How did you know I was coming?" Haruka hissed back.

"Because I knew that if I killed your brother you would come and seek revenge," Ragyō responded.

"Well I'm here to kill _you_!" Haruka yelled as she flew forward slinging her blade like hell.

"Oh my darling Haruka. You don't know how I am like. What a pity," Ragyō spoke as she punched Haruka about a million times. "Come on. Don't make me take out my sword my dear."

By now Haruka was panting, her face (and whole body) bruised, broken, and bloody. "I'm not done yet!"

"You do know that your kamui didn't transform right?" Ragyō stated.

"Yes I know," Haruka responded as she transformed.

"Now it's about to get the slightest bit interesting," Ragyō said as she grabbed her sword.

"Save your breath bitch," Haruka said as steam flew out of her kamui.

"Yo Haruka calm down. You have—" Yashin started.

Haruka looked over at Yashin's eye. "Damn it I know! I know! I'm gonna pass out in blah blah blah minutes!"

"More like seventy five seconds..." Yashin muttered.

"W-what?!" Haruka felt her body go pale.

"Oh almost out of juice already?" Ragyō spat. "Ok I'll just let you be with your brother!" Ragyō swung her sword with all her might.

Haruka spat out blood. Her scissor blade flew out of her hand.

"Ooops. I didn't mean to slice there," Ragyō said as bitterly as a voice could be.


	16. Revenge, Another Rescue, and News

Haruka looked at the sword in her chest up and down. "B-bitch..." Haruka muttered.

Ragyō cackled. "Oh I'm so sorry Haruka my dear! Let me help you with that!" Ragyō screamed like a maniac as she started moving the sword around.

"Ahhhhh!" Haruka's limbs were frozen so she couldn't move. Suddenly, to her surprise, life fibers flew out of her body and shocked her.

"What in the-" Ragyō couldn't finish.

After the shock disappeared, Haruka flung backwards against the wall as her chest healed."Nice try," Haruka hissed as red sparks flew off of her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ragyō spat.

"None of your damn buisness!" Haruka yelled as she grabbed her scissor blade and swung it.

Ragyō guarded with her sword. "Nice try. But when are you going to give up?"

"Until you die you bitch!" Haruka yelled as she continued swinging.

Ragyō dodged once again. "You're just like your mother. Stubborn."

"Good. Because that's what I was going for!" Haruka shouted as she went face to face with her grandmother.

Ragyō smirked. During Haruka's swings, she had been planting life fiber threads into Haruka's body. And with one pull of a thread, Haruka was frozen with her arms spread wide. "Gotcha..."

Haruka tried to struggle. "No! Let me go! You can't do this to me!" Her eyes were ablaze.

"It's time to take this scruffy kamui off you, " Ragyō said as Yashin got flung off of Haruka and into her hands.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Haruka's face was red.

Ragyō looked straight at Yashin.

"Haruka! Help! Only you can hear me! Get me outta her mitts!" Yashin yelled.

"Damn it! Do you think I'm trying bitch?!" Haruka stared at Yashin's eye.

"Arrgh!" Yashin groaned.

Ragyō threw Yashin aside as she cut Haruka's threads and dragged her away.

"What did I get myself into?" Haruka thought.

* * *

"How many times is this gonna happen?!" Ryūko screeched.

"Only time can tell that," Satsuki responded as they ran through the halls in search for Haruka.

"Errr I found her," Ryūko said as she stopped behind a wall.

"Ok we gotta go get Haruka," Satsuki replied.

"But Ragyō is with her," Ryūko muttered.

Satsuki face changed from emotionless to agitated. "Are you seriously complaining that our mother is with your daughter and you're too lazy to go save her?!"

Ryūko backed into the wall. "N-no that's n-not the reason...I'm...I'm just way more tired than usual..."

Satsuki heard Ragyō's footsteps then covered Ryūko's mouth. "We'll finish this later ok?"

Ryūko nodded her head then shoved Satsuki's hand aside.

"Did Satsuki find out?" Senketsu asked.

"Probably," Ryūko whispered.

"Did Satsuki find out what?" Ragyō asked as her head poked through the wall.

Ryūko froze. "N-nothing..."

"Quit the act Ragyō. Give us back Haruka," Satsuki commanded.

"Mommy! Auntie! She stripped me! Help!" Haruka screamed and struggled as Ragyō held her by her wrist.

"Don't worry Haru. We'll save you," Ryūko insisted as she ripped out her scissor blade.

"Yeah what your mother said," Satsuki spoke as she held her katana.

Ragyō cackled. "Haha foolish children of mine. If you want Haruka back...come and catch me!" And with the statement hanging loosely in the air, Ragyō flew right up the exit of the bunker.

"Yashin! Mommy! Auntie!" Haruka yelled.

Yashin looked up. "Haruka? Haruka! Haruka where are you?! I can hear your voice slightly!" Yashin stoped to hop towards the bunker exit but stopped when he saw Ryūko and Satsuki. "Oh thank goodness you guys are here! Haruka called for us but I don't know where she went."

Ryūko and Satsuki looked at each other with confused looks.

Yashin's eye drooped. "Oh yeah you guys can't hear me..."

"I think he's trying to tell us that he and us need to go to Haruka," Ryūko spoke.

"Yes that's what I'm saying!" Yashin exclaimed.

"In that case we should go," Satsuki responded.

Ryūko nodded her head then jumped out of the bunker with Yashin and Satsuki up ahead.

* * *

"Let me go bitch! You're making a big mistake by messing with my mom and aunt!" Haruka yelled.

Ragyō held Haruka against a tree by her neck. "Listen up little Haruka. There's nothing you and your family can do to stop me from my plans. Killing your brother was just the beginning. After this, my team and I will target your whole family. No matter who they are. Alright?" Ragyō hissed as her grip on Haruka's neck got tighter.

Haruka didn't try to struggle. All she could do was stare Ragyō straight in her eyes.

"Can't breathe darling?" Ragyō spat.

Haruka stayed silent, feeling her lungs burn.

"Ok since you won't talk, I'll allow you to stay with your brother!" Ragyō shouted as she dropped Haruka and stepped on her.

Haruka spat out blood. "Go ahead...if that's what you want then do it."

"Excellent!" Ragyō stepped on Haruka multiples times. "Time for you to die!"

"Not today!" Ryūko shouted as she sliced her scissor blade at Ragyō.

Ragyō dodged then stepped away from Haruka. "Deary me. I guess someone hasn't learned their lesson."

"Like hell I haven't! You haven't taught me anything!" Ryūko screamed.

Satsuki quietly and quickly ran over to Haruka and handed her Yashin. "Haruka here."

Yashin slipped himself onto Haruka. "Haruka? Haruka you awake? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Just let me be," Haruka responded weakly.

"You poor thing..." Satsuki said quietly as she picked up Haruka.

Ryūko looked back quickly. "This isn't over!" Ryūko then ran straight towards her house with Satsuki close behind.

"Cowards," Ragyō muttered.

* * *

Ryūko ran through the front door then collapsed on the couch panting. "Senketsu..."

"Oh sorry," Senketsu responded as he transformed back into a human.

Kano snapped from her trance then walked downstairs. "Oh you're back."

Junketsu transformed back in a human then sat on the floor. "Yes we are."

Satsuki placed Haruka next to her mother then sat opposite of them. "Did Ragyō hurt you badly Haruka? Did she tell you anything?" Satsuki asked after a few minutes.

Haruka coughed. "She did hurt me but your meaning of badly and my meaning of badly are different so I don't know if she hurt me badly. And she told me that she was targeting our whole family..." Haruka trailed off.

"I see..." Satsuki responded as she thought.

Kano handed Ryūko and Satsuki some clothes. _"I know what mother is going to say next."_

"Not to sound rude and all, but Haruka could you go to your room?" Satsuki said as she put on her clothes.

"Ok. I was planning on going to my room anyways," Haruka responded as she trudged to her room with Kano right behind her. Haruka then closed the door.

"Ryūko you know what I'm going to ask right?" Satsuki spoke.

"Yeah yeah you wanted to continue that talk we started at the bunker..." Ryūko muttered as she rubbed her head.

"Uh huh...now, tell me why you've been more tired lately," Satsuki said.

 _"Damn it she's onto me..."_ Ryūko thought. "Well uhh..."

 _"Uh oh..."_ Senketsu thought as he scratched his head.

"You planning on having another kid?" Satsuki finally asked.

Junketsu looked up but said nothing.

"Maybe, maybe not..." Ryūko responded as she grabbed a pillow and squeezed it against her stomach area with her face turning red. "But you can't tell the kids..."

"Fine with me..." Satsuki spoke. "See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"It was very hard thank you very much," Ryūko murmured as she laid down staring at the ceiling.

* * *

"So Mom's having another kid eh?" Haruka muttered as she moved her head away from the door.

"You can hear them from here?" Kano asked.

"Uh huh. It's just been a special ability of mine," Haruka replied as she sat on her bed and covered her face.

"Are you upset about having another sibling?" Kano asked.

"Yes...and no," Haruka answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Kano sat next to Haruka.

"I don't know. In a way, it feels like they are replacing Daisuke..." Haruka saw Daisuke's body on his bed then turned away trying not to cry.


	17. Siblings Again, Protection Is A Go!

Kano looked over. "Haruka, it's ok to let your feelings out."

"I'm...I'm...I'm f-f-fine..." Haruka stuttered as tears rolled down her face.

Kano grabbed Haruka then hugged her.

Haruka started to cry harder as she hugged Kano back.

"It'll be ok. Just let it all out," Kano's soothing voice rang through the air as she patted Haruka lightly on the back.

"I just can't accept the fact that my brother is dead," Haruka muttered between sobs.

"No one can Haruka," Kano replied.

Haruka pulled away then walked over to Daisuke. "I'll avenge you if it's the last thing I do!" Just then, life fibers shot out of Haruka and shocked her as she clapped her hands on Daisuke.

"Haruka calm down!" Kano yelled as she grabbed her katana, using it as a shield.

"Don't...tell me...what to...do!" Haruka shouted as the shock became stronger and the door slammed open from the impact.

Everyone downstairs saw the red light shoot out of the room.

Without thinking, Ryūko threw her pillow aside then ran upstairs with everyone close behind. They all stopped at the door.

Ryūko bent down panting.

Senketsu put his hand on Ryūko's back lightly. "Don't overdo it Ryūko."

Ryūko held up her hand then looked up. "Yeah yeah I know..."

"Kano get out of there!" Everyone yelled.

Kano did as she was told then hugged her mother while still watching the action.

 _"How come I'm not feeling any pain?! I don't understand! I'm being controlled or something like that!"_ Haruka thought. _"I feel my life being sucked out of my system!"_ Suddenly, Haruka felt what could be described as a bang in her heart, as if a bullet went through it. She fell to her knees holding her heart. "Arrrrrggghhhh!"

Ryūko's eyes widened. "Haruka!" Ryūko started to trudge over to her but was stopped by a hand holding her wrist.

"Ryūko..." Satsuki started. "Don't go in there. You know what might happen to...you know..." Satsuki looked downwards.

Ryūko looked down then at Haruka then down once again. "I don't care. I'm not loosing Haruka!"

Satsuki sighed. "Please be careful." And with that, Satsuki let go of Ryūko as everyone watched her trudge over to her daughter.

"He's...almost...alive..." Haruka yelled. Suddenly the red shock became so gigantic, it shocked the living day lights out of Haruka. With one final scream, Haruka's hands left Daisuke's body as she fell to the floor.

Ryūko looked from Daisuke to Haruka. _"What the even hell?!"_ Ryūko looked over at Haruka once more. She wasn't moving. Over whelmed, Ryūko kneeled next to Haruka. "Haruka? Haruka! Please wake up!" She shook her hand.

A few minutes later, Haruka spat out what seemed like twenty gallons of blood then started panting. "Check...on...Daisuke..." Haruka closed her eyes.

"Haruka please don't die one me! Please!" Ryūko held her hand.

Everyone flooded into the room. Senketsu tasted some of Haruka's blood.

"She's still alive. But she's hanging onto life," Senketsu spoke.

"Oh thank goodness..." Ryūko sighed in relief.

Satsuki and Junketsu checked on Daisuke. A drop of blood dripped from his mouth. Junketsu took the drop onto his finger then tasted it. His eyes grew wide. "He's alive...just barely..."

Satsuki's mouth flew open. "So...Haruka..." Satsuki couldn't finish her thought.

Ryūko's eyes were full of tears. She was frozen. "Daisuke...is alive?"

Senketsu took a drop of blood from each sibling then licked each drop. "They're feeling the exact same things. Same eveything..."

Kano looked up. "I think I know what to do..."

Everyone turned their heads towards Kano.

"If you think you know what you're doing...then do what you must..." Ryūko replied asshe moved away from the kids.

Kano picked up Daisuke then gently put him next to Haruka. She then grabbed one of their arms and made them hold hands. "Auntie Ryūko I need you."

Ryūko trudged over to Kano then kneeled next to her. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to hold their clasped hands and try to trigger the life fiber shock," Kano explained.

Ryūko took a second to understand what she said then nodded. "Ok. Everyone step back."

Everyone did as they were told.

"Here I go," Ryūko said as she held onto the clasped hands and got shocked. The kids got the same effect as their mother. Everyone watched in suspense.

After about five minutes, the twins' eyes slipped open slightly.

"Auntie Ryūko I think you're good," Kano spoke.

Ryūko let go of their hands then panted while holding a thumbs up.

Senketsu ran over to Ryūko holding her hand. "Ryūko calm down. Just breathe ok? You'll be alright," Senketsu spoke softly.

"Yeah yeah I know what to do. I've done this before," Ryūko replied staring at the ground. She then looked up to see how the twins were doing.

"Mommy, Daddy, help me get them onto the bed," Kano instructed.

Satsuki carried Haruka while Junketsu carried Daisuke over onto the bed.

Haruka turned her head to look at Daisuke then smiled. "Daisuke?" she murmured.

"Yes Haruka?" Daisuke murmured back.

"Welcome back..." And with that, they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Senketsu...Junketsu...Satsuki...I'm done for today..." Ryūko said in a soft quiet voice then passed out.

"Ryūko..." Satsuki murmured.

"She's been through a lot today. I think I'll just put her in bed now," Senketsu spoke.

"Good idea," Junketsu replied.

"I'll be back...we'll discuss future plans when I get back...just go downstairs for now, all of you," Senketsu commanded as he picked up Ryūko and put her in between her kids then walked downstairs.

"So what are we gonna talk about?" Kano asked.

"Ok well um we gotta tell you something...but you can't tell the twins alright?" Satsuki spoke.

"Well w—I mean yes Mother..." Kano responded.

"Alright so to put this as simple as possible, Ryūko is pregnant with another kid, and she's gonna have mood swings and be way more tired than she used to be. So don't mess with her got it?" Satsuki explained.

"Yes Mother," Kano answered.

"Alright so the plan for the next few months are to get Ryūko to rest at home as much as she can. We can't risk letting her go into battle with a baby in her. And we can't take the risk of those boys, Nui, and especially Ragyō to find out," Senketsu explained.

Everyone nodded.

"But what happens if they ambush the house?" Kano asked.

"Then we defend her and each other," Senketsu replied.

"But how are you going to attack? You can't use Ryūko as a host," Junketsu stated.

"I'll...I'll figure something out. Don't worry about me," Senketsu said with a smile.

"Alright so a review: We're not letting Ryūko go into battle and we have to do everything to protect her," Junketsu stated.

"Don't forget the part about not irritating Auntie Ryūko," Kano piped in.

"Yes that too," Satsuki responded with a chuckle. "Just be very cautious. She is extremely short-tempered."

"Noted," Junketsu and Kano responded.

"Also, Satsuki, I've been meaning to ask you something," Senketsu said.

"And that is..." Satsuki waited.

"When are you gonna tell Ryūko and the rest of my family that you're having another kid too?" Senketsu questioned.


	18. Ally or Foe?

"Well I'm not gonna tell them anytime soon. They've had enough drama for today," Satsuki responded.

"Ok," Senketsu replied. "Anyways, it's late. You guys should go to bed now. Especially you Kano."

"Yes sir," Kano murmured as she laid on the couch curled into a ball.

Satsuki and Junketsu lay next to her. "Goodnight," They all said then fell asleep.

Senketsu waved then walked upstairs to the twins' room then fell asleep on Daisuke's bed.

* * *

The sun slipped through the window of the twins' room. The light landed on everyone's eyes as they slipped open.

Haruka and Daisuke yawned then sat up. "Morning bro," Haruka murmured. "Morning sis," Daisuke murmured back. They let go of each other's hands then slipped out of bed struggling to stand. "Oh my head," they both muttered as they grabbed the side of their bed.

"You guys are up early," Ryūko said softly. "Is there anything happening?"

Haruka and Daisuke turned their heads towards their mother then smiled. "Nothing's happening. We just woke up at this time." Daisuke responded.

"Ok. But before you leave the room, can I get a hug?" Ryūko asked as she held out her arms.

"You don't have to ask for that," they responded as they hugged Ryūko.

Ryūko smiled as she looked at them. _"Hm maybe I'll just tell them now..."_ Ryūko thought. "Hey kids I also gotta tell you something. And don't freak out ok?"

Haruka and Daisuke looked at each other then nodded. "Ok we won't." they both spoke.

"Ok so basically your new brother and/or sister will be coming in a matter of time," Ryūko stated while biting her lip.

Both twins stayed silent for a few minutes. Finally they said, "Cool."

 _"Well that was easier than I thought,"_ Ryūko thought to herslef.

"Hey Daisuke do you need a recap of what happened while you were gone?" Haruka asked.

"Nah I'm good. When I was out, I had the ability to see, hear, taste, feel, and think everything you did," Daisuke answered.

"Woah really? That's cool," Haruka muttered. _"Great now he can read my mind..."_

"I read that," Daisuke said with a smirk.

"Why you little..." Haruka clenched her fist.

"Hey remember me? Your Mom? If you kill each other, you guys are grounded," Ryūko chuckled.

"Oh yeah..." Daisuke murmured.

"So apologize," Ryūko chirped.

Both twins sighed. "I'm sorry..." they said at the same time.

"Good," Ryūko smiled.

 _"You're dead later Daisuke..."_ Haruka thought.

 _"So are you..."_ Daisuke responded through his head.

They both crossed their arms.

"What's wrong now?" Senketsu asked as he looked at the twins.

"Nothing's wrong Dad..." Daisuke said.

"Nope. Something is wrong..." Ryūko said.

"What do you mean?" both twins questioned.

"You're both putting pressure on my stomach..." Ryūko winced.

Both twins looked down then jumped off the bed, falling on their backs. "Sorry Mom..."

Everyone had a good laugh.

* * *

"Feeling better I see..." Yashin chirped.

"Uh hm," Haruka put her hand on Yashin's eye then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yashin asked as he looked up at Haruka.

"W-what nothing. I just...wandered off that's all," Haruka responded as she put her hand on her forehead.

"Uh huh ok..." Yashin muttered.

Haruka thought for a little then sat up. "I'm going for a while." And without another word, Haruka got up and walked out the door.

"Well alright then..." Daisuke said as he grabbed a book and started reading it.

"Ryūko are you ok?" Senketsu asked.

"Uh huh...why?" Ryūko sat up.

"Just wondering," Senketsu responded as he leaned against the wall.

Daisuke continued to flip through the pages of his book. _"Whatever you are planning on doing Haruka, please don't do it..."_

* * *

Haruka hopped onto her dirt bike then started it.

"Haruka what are you planning on doing?" Yashin asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Haruka responded as she rode off.

After about half an hour later, Haruka parked her dirt bike by the nearby school. "What do you want?"

"Oh so you came..." Kisho spoke as he looked up. "I didn't know if you got my message or not."

"How would I not?" Haruka clenched her teeth. "You disguised yourself as Ragyō and brutally attacked me to keep your cover."

"Of course I did. It was the only way for me to give you the message without getting caught," Kisho responded.

"Seriously? You're like what, eighteen and that was your best plan?" Haruka partly shouted.

"I'm not eighteen. I'm eleven for your information. And yes it was my best plan," Kisho answered.

Haruka gasped. "Y-you're eleven? Y-you? But you look like an eighteen year old!"

"That's the effect of the life fibers within me. I can look my age or younger than my age or, as you can see, older than my age. It's a great way to disguise myself, " Kisho explained.

Haruka shook her head. "Um ok...anyways why do you want me out here?"

Kisho smiled, allowing the stick of Pocky in his mouth to show. "Wanting to get to the point eh? Impatient much. Anyways, I'm here to tell you I'm an ally."

Haruka recoiled. "A-ally? No you're not! You trapped me and my family bitch! How could you possibly be an ally?!"

"Before you continue to rant, let me explain. I'm pretending to be on Ragyō's side only so one day, I can transfer all the information I got to you," Kisho explained.

"Why me? Why not anyone else?" Haruka questioned.

"Because I know that if I did this to anyone else, they would kill me," Kisho responded. "Besides you're cute."

"M-me? C-cute? I'm pretty sure you got the wrong person buddy," Haruka replied as her face turned red. "Besides from the looks of you, I'm pretty sure you are out of my league..."

"Hm in that case..." Kisho put his hands in an "X" shape as he transformed into his actual age. "Better?"

Haruka looked at him up and down. "Why do you prefer to look older? You look perfect right now—" Haruka put her hand over her mouth.

Kisho chuckled. "Haha you think I'm "perfect". And I only look older so that captured people don't think I'm weak."

"No! I didn't mean perfect I meant gorgeous! No I meant handsome! No I meant-" Haruka was practically burning.

Kisho held her hand. "You don't have to say how I look."

Haruka recoiled. "Hey just because I think you look nice doesn't mean I trust you..."

Kisho mouth went straight. "So what do I have to do to earn your trust...Haruka."

Haruka stayed silent as she thought. "You have to...get my family to trust you."

Kisho smiled. "I was hoping you were gonna say that."

"Why?" Haruka asked.

"Because I got something to show them and tell them..." Kisho started to walk to Haruka's dirt bike.

"H-hey what are you—" Haruka started.

Kisho sat on the bike then held out his hand. "Come on."

"What do you mean?" Haruka said as she grabbed his hand.

"We're going to your house. So hold on tight," Kisho answered as he started the bike.

Haruka did as she was told. _"Oh boy how is this gonna go?"_


	19. A Budding Relationship

Haruka fell asleep on the way back to her house. Her arms were still wrapped around Kisho tightly.

"Haruka wake up. We're at your house..." Kisho said as he parked the dirt bike outside of the house.

Haruka opened her eyes slightly then turned red as she let go of Kisho, making her fall off the bike. "Owwww."

"You ok?" Kisho held out his hand smiling.

Haruka just looked up at him for a few seconds then finally grabbed his hand. "Y-yeah I'm ok."

"Ok. You're gonna have to convince your parents that I'm on your side," Kisho said.

"Um that's the hard part..." Haruka replied as she opened the door with Kisho close behind.

Thankfully the Kiryūins were still asleep. So Haruka and Kisho tiptoed up to her room, which followed with three pairs of eyes staring at them.

"Haruka...who is that?" Ryūko asked as she pulled the blanket over her stomach.

Kisho transformed to the form he was in when everyone else saw him back then.

"It's you!" Daisuke yelled as he transformed.

Ryūko threw the covers over herself, while Senketsu cracked his knuckles.

"I knew this was gonna happen," Kisho muttered as he put his hands up. "I know I've done you wrong and I'm sorry. I only acted like that to keep my cover ok? And if you don't trust me, look at this, Ryūko and Senketsu."

Ryūko and Senketsu both stared at the "boy" with confused looks.

Kisho held up a family picture. "Do you trust me now?"

Ryūko and Senketsu both gasped when they saw a particular person in the picture. It was Aikuro Mikisugi. "That perv..." Ryūko muttered.

"He's my dad," Kisho stated.

"D-dad? Mikisugi...a father?" Ryūko murmured.

"Uh huh. I'm part of the Nudist Beach group thingy my Dad is in," Kisho stated. "So do you trust me now?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good because now it's time to explain myself," Kisho spoke. He explained everything that he did to Haruka. "Also your daughter has a crush on me..." He smirked.

Haruka turned red. "N-no I don't..."

"Yes you do Haruka," Kisho replied.

"No I don't!" Haruka said loudly, he cheeks turning redder.

Kisho smirked some more. "Then you don't mind me doing this..." his clothes started to slip off without him even touching them.

Haruka was burning up, her face ablaze. "U-uhh..."

Daisuke was slamming his head against the floor while laughing.

After his shirt slipped off he put his hands in his pockets. "Playing hard to get I see...I'll have to up my game..." Kisho started to undo his belt.

Smoke was coming out of Haruka's ears. "Ok ok fine you win! Just stop or else I'll burn myself to death!"

Kisho stopped undoing his belt then slipped his shirt back on. "That's better..." He looked at his watch. "Ooops well I better be going or else Ragyō's gonna look for me. Bye." He waved then left.

Haruka stared at the door. "U-ummm..."

"So, my little girl is in love. Well what'da know..." Ryūko said as she rubbed Haruka's head.

"M-mom s-stop..." Haruka stuttered.

"Haha Haruka and Kisho sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Daisuke screamed. "First comes love, then comes—"

Haruka grabbed her scissor blade and put it to Daisuke's neck. "Say anymore and I will slice your head off bastard!"

"Haruka!" Ryūko grabbed the blade out of Haruka's hands as Senketsu dragged Daisuke away.

"Bitch!" Daisuke yelled.

"Bastard!" Haruka screamed back.

"Ryūko I'll go talk to Daisuke in our room," Senketsu said as he dragged Daisuke away.

"Alright. I'll talk to Haruka..." Ryūko answered as she held Haruka's wrist.

"Mom he..." Haruka couldn't finish. She tried everything to loosen her mother's grip but nothing worked.

"Yes I know he was annoying you but that's not a reason for killing him Haruka," Ryūko said softly.

Haruka slammed her head against the wall. "Then what is a reason for killing him?"

"There is no reason for killing your bestest friend in the world," Ryūko responded.

Haruka held her head. "I guess you're right. I did over react a tiny little bit. After all I am short tempered like you Mom. I guess I just don't like it when people toy with my feelings."

Ryūko hugged Haruka while patting her head. "Good girl."

Haruka hugged her mother. _"Daisuke you freaking idiot you are so dead when our parents are out of the room!"_ Haruka screamed in her head.

 _"Yeah sure,"_ Daisuke responded through his head as he grabbed a pen from his pocket and drew on his hand.

"Daisuke it's not nice to toy with your sister," Senketsu said after he placed Daisuke on his bed.

"Yeah yeah," Daisuke muttered as he continued to draw.

Senketsu took the pen from Daisuke. "This is serious."

"Hey! I know ok? Just give my pen back," Daisuke responded.

Senketsu put the pen in his pocket. "Not until I'm done."

"Fine," Daisuke crossed his arms.

"Don't toy with your sisters emotions alright? If you do, you actually might die from how she reacts when she's angry," Senketsu stated.

"Alright," Daisuke responded as he stood up.

"Good boy," Senketsu finally said as they both walked back to the room. "Ryūko you're going back to our room."

"Why?" Ryūko asked.

"For _reasons_..." Senketsu spoke as he carried Ryūko into their room, while shutting the door.

"Ew," both the twins muttered.

Haruka looked at Daisuke. "You're dead meat."

"In your dreams," Daisuke answered.

"Yeah whatever..." Haruka muttered as she took her laptop out and played with it.

Hours later, everyone was back to sleeping. Everyone except Haruka that is. She had been playing a game for hours. She was on a roll until she got interrupted. "Email? From who?" she whispered to herself. She opened it then read it and turned red. "It's almost nine...but ok..." Haruka went to check her brother, her parents, and the Kiryūins. Still all asleep. Haruka headed to her dirt bike and drove off to the same place she drove to hours before. "Just because I came doesn't mean we are on a date ok?"

"I figured you were gonna say that," Kisho responded as he took a Pocky stick and stuck it out of his mouth. "That's why this is gonna be a hang out. I want to know you better Haruka." He climbed up a tree and sat on a branch. "You coming up?"

"Yeah," Haruka responded as she climbed up the tree and sat about two feet away from Kisho. "So what do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Interests and disinterests probably..." Kisho answered.

"Ok...I like drifting off, playing games online, and um...I guess fighting? And I don't like vegetables and being social..." Haruka replied with her head down.

"Nice. My turn now. I like spying and being a nudist. I don't like being told what to do," Kisho stated.

"Cool..." Haruka murmured.

"Man you have a monster crush on me don't you?" Kisho chuckled.

"N-no I don't..." Haruka muttered.

"Yes you do. And I don't care if you don't admit it now. I'll wait until you do," Kisho spoke.

Haruka blushed. "That'll be a while then..."

"Will it?" Kisho asked. "Oh well. I guess I gotta up my game."

"Hey we're still young. If anything I would admit it when I'm seventeen..." Haruka put her hand over her mouth. "Oh crap. I just said that..."

Kisho smiled. "Ok then I'll wait seven more years for you."

Haruka looked up. "Aw c'mon stop. You seriously are gonna make me burn alive..."

Kisho laughed. "That's kinda the point."

"Aw you jerk!" Haruka playfully punched Kisho in the shoulder.

"Ow..." Kisho held his shoulder then laughed. "So what I'm getting is we are friends right now?"

"Of course you dummy," Haruka chuckled.

"Ok good," Kisho sighed. "Also I gotta tell you something. My Dad said that your Mom had a crush on him when he was her teacher..."

Haruka froze. "Come again?"


	20. Revealed

"Yeah..." Kisho murmured.

"I'll talk to my Mom about that..." Haruka replied as she coughed.

"Ok cool," Kisho said as he offered Haruka a Pocky stick.

Haruka took a stick. "Thanks. I'm not really used to people sharing so this feels weird." She shoved the stick in her mouth.

"Oh. Well you'll be ok. It just gets some getting used to," Kisho stated with a smile.

"Alright. I'm trusting you," Haruka responded.

"Good because if we are friends, you have to trust me...at least most of the time," Kisho laughed.

"Noted. But I'm gonna come up with a nickname for you," Haruka responded.

"Oh I got some. How about dreamy eyes? Or handsome prince?" Kisho continued to think up names.

"None of those. I'm calling you Kisugi," Haruka nodded. "Yup. Kisugi."

"Aw that's so boring..." Kisho crossed his arms and pouted playfully.

"Haha oh well," Haruka put her hands together, clapping.

"In that I'm just calling you Matoi," Kisho spat playfully.

"Aw but everyone called my Mom that..." Haruka turned her head away.

"Like you said: Haha oh well," Kisho turned his head towards her.

"Haha my ass," Haruka muttered.

Kisho tilted his head. "Is this seriously bothering you? Because if it is I'll change it..."

Haruka smirked then turned her head towards Kisho. "Little softy..."

"Me? Little? Um excuse me I'm older than you Matoi!" Kisho shoved her lightly.

"I don't care if you're older than me Kisugi. I'm allowed to call you little if I want to got it?" Haruka put her face right to Kisho's.

"And suddenly you're not all nervous around me. How is that?" Kisho ignored what Haruka said.

Haruka blushed from embarrassment as she backed away. "Well...it's because we became friends..."

"Oh...is that the real reason Matoi?" Kisho moved closer to Haruka.

"Y-yeah of course..." Haruka covered her face.

Kisho checked his watch. "It's only ten. I can stay here all night Matoi."

"Ok fine it wasn't the real reason. But you do know the real reason so why do I bother saying it?" Haruka murmured.

"True," Kisho responded as he put his hands on Haruka's and tried to pull them apart.

Haruka chuckled. "No stop Kisugi!"

"Yeah no," Kisho replied as he continued to try to pull her hands apart.

"Y-you can k-keep trying b-but you w-won't succeed," Haruka stuttered.

Kisho sighed. "Sorry about this." He pushed the button on his black and blue ring and watched as claws appeared from his knuckles and into Haruka's hands.

"Ow!" Haruka screamed. "What the hell you ass?!" she pulled her hands away from her face.

Kisho pulled his hands away from Haruka then put the claws away. "I told you I was sorry. And I should've told you that when I want something, I do anything to get that something."

"And what did you want? To hurt me?" Haruka felt the blood drip from her hands.

"Nope. I wanted to see your face...and also to do this." Kisho kissed Haruka on the cheek.

Haruka froze then blushed even more. "You didn't have to do that..." she yawned.

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to," Kisho replied as Haruka laid on his shoulder, allowing them to both fall asleep.

* * *

Haruka's eyes fluttered open as she saw the full height of the tree. "Wait wasn't I sitting on a branch..." she turned her head to see where she was and to her dismay (and surprise), she found herself hanging from her panties. "H-huh?!" Her face turned red when she turned her head even more. "Oh crap!"

Kisho was hugging the branch he was on. But once he heard Haruka's voice, his eyes opened right then and there. To Haruka's embarrassment he was looking straight at her behind. "Holy sh—" He flew backwards from his nose bleed. The only sound that was heard was Kisho getting smacked against the tree.

Haruka flung herself around, desperately trying to fix herself. "How the hell?!"

Kisho wiped his nose then looked at her again.

"Help me Kisugi!" Haruka screamed.

"Oh ok," Kisho crawled over then grabbed Haruka by putting his hands in her armpits then pulling her towards himself, onto the branch.

"U-uhh..." Haruka froze. "Kisho..."

Just then, both kids heard someone park their bike nearby. They both froze. It was...Ryūko. She looked up. "What the hell?!"

"M-mom it's not what you t-think..." Haruka murmured.

"Are you sure about that?" Ryūko pointed to them.

"Y-yeah..." Haruka stuttered.

Kisho looked down at Ryūko. "Um...well um Mrs. Matoi...Haruka uh almost fell from the branch so I...caught her. Yeah."

Ryūko tilted her head. "So you caught her...by using her panties..."

"Y-yeah...that's what happened..." Kisho muttered.

"Um ok...also you might wanna check where your hands are buddy," Ryūko said as she pointed up trying not to laugh.  
"Huh..." Kisho looked at his hands then threw himself against the tree. "I'm sorry Haruka please don't kill me I didn't mean to do that I'm so very sorry!" Kisho was dripping wet and bowing as he continued to ramble on.

Haruka pulled up her pants then held onto the branch with a death grip. "It's ok..."

"Anyways, Haruka when did you leave the house?" Ryūko asked.

"Like nine...last night..." Haruka said the last part quickly.

"Last night?!" Ryūko tried to stay calm. "I see..."

"Look Mom I'm really sorry..." Haruka spoke.

"No need to apologize. I know why you left...and it's ok," Ryūko giggled. "Just come home within an hour ok?"

"Yes Mom," Haruka responded with a wave.

Ryūko turned towards Kisho. "Hey kid you better not hurt my daughter got it?"

"Yes Mrs. Matoi," Kisho responded as he put one hand on his heart and one up in the air.

"Alright. You guys be careful," Ryūko turned then hopped onto her bike and rode back to the house.

"What now Kisugi?" Haruka turned towards him.

Kisho shrugged his shoulders. "But you know what I don't get?"

"What?" Haruka asked.

"Why did you Mom leave us unsupervised? Doesn't she remember we are only ten and eleven?" Kisho moved next to Haruka.

"You know what I'm not really sure...maybe my Mom's planning something...and that's _sometimes_ not good..." Haruka trailed off.

* * *

"Like hell I'm leaving them alone..." Ryūko muttered as she walked through the door and grabbed her phone. "Let's see. Mikisugi where are y—oh there you are." She hit Mikisugi's name then put the phone to her ear. "Hey Mr. Mikisugi. It's me, Ryūko Matoi."

"Ryūko Matoi? Oh hey. How have you been doing?" Mikisugi asked. "And why did you call? Something happen with Senketsu? Ragyō and/or Nui did something?"

"Wait you knew Ragyō and Nui were alive again? Oh yeah of course you did. Your son is a spy there..." Ryūko muttered.

"Hold on you know I have a son? How? Wait do you know where he is right now?" Mikisugi exclaimed.

"Yes why?" Ryūko asked.

"Oh never mind it's his day off. Anyways, how did you meet my son?" Mikisugi questioned.

"He'll explain that when you go to this address," Ryūko told Mkisugi where both their kids were. "I'll meet you there."

"Alright," Mikisugi turned off his phone then stood up. "Heh heh after all these years...Matoi finally had a kid."

A half an hour later, Ryūko and Mikisugi both appeared.

"Been a while since I've seen ya," Mikisugi spoke.

"Same to you," Ryūko replied. "Ok now follow me."

Mikisugi saluted then followed Ryūko. "Kisho."

Kisho looked behind himself then hung backwards to look at his father. "Hi Dad."

Haruka looked back then followed Kisho's actions. "Hi Mom."

"Hi," both parents responded.

"Oh yeah everyone at Nudist Beach says hi also," Mikisugi stated.

"Cool," Kisho responded.

"Anyways, why are you here Kisho?" Mikisugi questioned.

"I was hanging out with my friend," Kisho stated as he pointed to Haruka.

"Oh ok," Mikisugi answered as he moved over to Haruka. "Hello there. My name is Aikuro Mikisugi." He stuck out his hand.

Haruka shook it. "Haruka Matoi. Nice to meet you."

Mikisugi smiled then turned his head towards Ryūko. "I don't see how she is your daughter. She is an angel."

"You haven't ticked her off yet," Ryūko responded. " _That's_ when she is like me."

"Oh yeah why are you guys here?" Kisho asked.

"I guess to watch you since you guys are only eleven," Mikisugi replied.

"I'm ten," Haruka muttered.

"Oh sorry," Mikisugi scratched his head.

Haruka fell off the branch. "Ahhhh!" she fell on her face. "God damn it!"

"Oh I see how she's your daughter now. I still can't believe you are letting your kid curse at this age," Mikisugi cracked his knuckles.

Kisho flipped off the branch and landed. "The blood was rushing to my head..."

Haruka sat up as she wiped blood from her mouth. "That was shit...and she's not letting only _me_ curse, but she also lets my twin brother curse too."

"Twin? Man Ryūko you and Senketsu have been busy..." Mikisugi looked at the ground chuckling.

Ryūko turned red. "S-shut up..."

"Haha anyways, kids where do you want to go?" Mikisugi asked.

"I don't know/care where we go," Haruka replied as she stood next to her mother.

"Don't be rude Haruka," Ryūko said as she patted Haruka's head.

"Didn't mean to come off as rude Mom," Haruka responded as she took out her phone.

"What about th—" Kisho got interrupted.

"Nice of you to show up... Ryūko Matoi ," Ragyō hissed.

Kisho turned around, sweat dripping from his forehead. "Master Ragyō..."

"Damn it the one time I don't have my DTR..." Mikisugi muttered.

"So I've finally found the rat from the bunker. Does that mean your brother is also on your side?" Ragyō walked up to Kisho.

"No." Kisho stood his ground.

"Hm ok." Ragyō turned towards Ryūko and Haruka. "I came here for Ryūko."

Kisho and his father looked at each other.

" _Oh crap does she know?"_ Ryūko gritted her teeth. "What do you want bitch?"

"Oh don't talk to your mother like that Ryūko. Besides, it won't be good for your baby..." Ragyō hissed.

Ryūko gasped as she put her hand on her stomach.

Haruka looked at Ragyō then at Ryūko. "I won't let you get near my Mom!"

"We won't let you get near Ryūko either!" Kisho and Mikisugi yelled as they stood in front of Haruka.

Ragyō took her sword then light tapped Mikisugi and watched him collapse.

"Dad!" Kisho screamed as claws emerged from his knuckles. "Ragyō!"

Ragyō swatted her sword at Kisho and watched him collapse.

Haruka transformed. "Stay away!"

"Nice to see you need me again," Yashin muttered.

"Now's not the time for sass Yashin," Haruka exclaimed.

"Sorry sheesh," Yashin murmured.

Haruka looked at Ragyō straight in the eyes. "You better get away or else..."

"Or else what little Haruka?" Ragyō spat.

"Did you call me little?" Haruka asked. "Bad idea!" she went to attack Ragyō but she continued to guard.

"Too bad you are unaware of your surroundings," Ragyō stated as she wacked Haruka away then jabbed her sword on Ryūko's stomach.

"Owwwwwwww!" Ryūko clenched her fists.

"Mom!" Haruka jumped up onto her feet. "Ragyō leave her alone!"

"I don't think so," Ragyō hissed as she let go of the sword and started to walk over to Haruka.

Ryūko held onto the sword trying to ignore the pain.

"You made a bigand I mean _big_ mistake Ragyō!" Haruka's eyes flashed red.

Ragyō stood and watched.

"This is what you get for hurting my Mom you bitch!" Haruka screamed at the top of her lungs as a shock of life fibers surrounded her body. She started walking up to Ragyō. She ran. "Haaaaaaaaa!"

Ragyō dashed past Haruka. But as soon as she was right next to Haruka she whispered, "Watch your back...little Haruka." She punched Haruka with the might of a tiger the disappeared into the distance.

Yashin transformed back into his original form.

Haruka ignored her pain then ran over to her mother. "Mom! Mom can you hear me?!"

Ryūko moved her head slightly. "You did good Haruka. You did good." She closed her eyes.


	21. An Old Ally to the Rescue

"Mom you can't go! Not like this!" Haruka shook Ryūko arm. "Mom?!"

Kisho and Mikisugi both sat up rubbing their heads.

Haruka's hair started to stick up as she turned her head. "Ragyō..." she started to run towards the direction Ragyō went.

Kisho jumped up and grabbed her. "Haruka no!"  
"Let me go she hurt my Mom!" Haruka yelled she tried to get released from Kisho's grip.

"I'm not letting you go after her!" Kisho stated.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Haruka screamed. "Now let me go or else!"

Kisho looked at Mikisugi, who at the time was inspecting Ryūko.

Mikisugi gave him a blank stare.

"I'm not letting you go and I don't care what you do to me! Just calm down!" Kisho screamed.

Haruka looked at the ground then collapsed onto her knees crying. _"Daisuke...I need you..."_

* * *

Daisuke sat up then felt his eyes go wide. He sprang up from his bed then banged on his parents' room. "Dad! Dad please you need to come out!" He continued to bang on the door. Every bang got louder. "Dad!"

Senketsu opened the door rubbing his eyes. "What..."

Daisuke pulled his arm. "You need to come with me! Now!"

"What for..." Senketsu asked.

"No time for questions!" Daisuke yelled as he ran out the house and towards his sister.

Kano lifted her head to see what was happening then shook her parents awake. "Mom Dad we need to go."

"What for?" Satsuki asked as she sat up.

"Daisuke and Senketsu left the house and Daisuke was screaming..." Kano explained as she stood up.

Satsuki tapped Junketsu then felt him transform and put him on. "Alright let's go."

"Yes Mother," Kano spoke as she and Satsuki ran out the door.

* * *

Haruka grabbed the floor. "This can't be real. It just can't be..."

Kisho knelt down then hugged Haruka.

Mikisugi held Ryūko's hand. "I'm sorry to say that's not the case here."

Daisuke and Senketsu stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Haruka and Ryūko.

Kisho looked up. "Haruka..."

Haruka looked up then turned her head. "Daisuke...Dad..."

Senketsu knelt next to Ryūko then looked at Mikisugi. "Is she gone?"

"I...I honestly don't know..." Mikisugi responded.

"I see..." Senketsu murmured.

Daisuke knelt next to Haruka. "Kisho I appreciate you being here for my sister when I wasn't."

"No problem," Kisho replied as he tried to hand over Haruka. "Eh sorry dude. She's kinda stuck to me..."

Daisuke nodded. "It's ok I got this..." Daisuke pulled Haruka off of Kisho then hugged her. "Don't worry Haruka it's just me. Your twin brother."

Haruka hugged Daisuke slightly tighter.

Satsuki appeared then looked down at Ryūko. "What happened?"

Kano hugged her mother while looking slightly down. "Oh dear..." she murmured.

"Ragyō came and attacked all of us. Me and Kisho got easily defeated by her, but Haruka insisted on protecting Ryūko..." Mikisugi didn't finish.

Haruka stared at the ground. _"It was my fault. Mom's like this cuz of me..."_ Haruka's head was filled with one thing. It was the voice of Ragyō saying "Too bad you are unaware of your surroundings." Haruka started to shake.

Daisuke noticed then looked Haruka in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"I-it w-was m-my f-fault," Haruka stuttered.

"No it wasn't," Daisuke responded. "It was R—"

"Yes it was! It was me, all me! I wasn't aware of my surroundings! And because of that, Mom could be dead!" Haruka screamed.

Satsuki looked at Haruka. "Where did Ragyō go?"

"That way," Kisho pointed the direction Ragyō went.

Satsuki took out her sword. "I'll be back." And with that she dashed away.

"Mom!" Kano watched her go.

Haruka thought then ripped herself out of Daisuke's grasp then ripped the sword out of Ryūko. "Mom I'm sorry!"

Everyone watched Haruka try to take her own life by stabbing herself.

Daisuke and Kano covered their eyes.

But suddenly, an arm grabbed the sword right before it hit Haruka.

Haruka looked at the sword with tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Don't...do that..." Ryūko said weakly after spitting out blood.

Haruka looked at her mom's open eyes. "Mom?"

"Yes?" Ryūko coughed.

"I'm sorry," Haruka said quietly.

"You don't have to be...as long as you don't take your life..." Ryūko sat up with the help of Senketsu.

Haruka let go of the sword the same time Ryūko did.

Ryūko looked at Kano. "Kano where did Satsuki go?"

"She went to find Ragyō," Kano murmured.

"W-what owww..." Ryūko held her stomach.

"Don't stress yourself," Senketsu said.

"I know I know..." Ryūko winced.

"I think you should go to a hospital," Mikisugi spoke.

"Who needs a hospital when you have me?" a chirpy familiar voice squeaked.

Everyone turned their heads.

* * *

Satsuki ran as quick as a cheetah with her sword gripped in her hand. _"Ragyō..."_ Suddenly she stopped. "You don't have to hide anymore."

"Good eye," Ragyō replied as she went up to Satsuki. "I assumed you came to take revenge for what I did to Ryūko. Am I right?"

"You don't need to know that," Satsuki responded.

"That means I'm right," Ragyō punched Satsuki in the face.

Satsuki guarded with her sword. "I've improved my skills since the last time I saw you."

"I can see that," Ragyō replied as she elbowed Satsuki's stomach.

Satsuki quickly guarded.

"Oh so you are awaiting a child as well..." Ragyō hissed.

"I'm not telling you if that's true or not," Satsuki put her sword away then tried to punch Ragyō. "All I know is you're going to pay for what you did to Ryūko."

Ragyō grabbed Satsuki's wrist. "Oh please. She's not dead. At the very most, she's going to be passed out for a while."

Junketsu transformed back into his regular sailor uniform mode. Satsuki twisted her wrist to unravel herself from Ragyō's hand. "I don't care what you did. All I'm going to say is you won't live for long." And with that, Satsuki turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

Ryūko smiled. "Mako!" Ryūko exclaimed.

"Mankanshoku..." Mikisugi muttered.

"Nice to see you again too Mr. Mikisugi," Mako chirped. "Anyways, what the bazonkers happened to you Ryūko?!"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that," Ryūko winced as she fell back onto Senketsu. "How did you find us?"

Mako scratched her head. "I'm pretty sure I do have to worry about you since you're my friend and Gamagori was driving us home when suddenly I randomly looked out the window and saw you, along with everyone else here."

"It's good that you came Mako. Ryūko does need some care," Senketsu spoke.

"No I don't I'm fine..." Ryūko muttered.

"No offense Mom but there literally is a pool of blood sitting right next to you..." Haruka murmured as she rubbed her eyes.

"Mom? Ryūko those are your kids?!" Mako exclaimed as she pointed to Haruka, Daisuke and Kisho. "Man you've been busy."

Ryūko turned red as she scratched her head. "I hate it when people say that..." she muttered.

"Um actually I'm his kid," Kisho stated as he pointed to Mikisugi.

"Huh?! Mr. Mikisugi you have a kid?!" Mako exclaimed.

"Yes," Mikisugi replied.

"Sorry to interrupt but if Mom doesn't get any help soon, she'll die of blood loss..." Daisuke said.

"Heh?" Ryūko froze.

"Now why was I here...oh yeah Senketsu help Ryūko get to our car!" Mako chimed as she pointed to her car.

"Me and Kisho will head home," Mikisugi spoke as he picked up Kisho.

"I'll see you in a week," Kisho stated as he left.

"Ok..." Haruka murmured.

"Hey Ryūko's kids follow me so you guys can be with your parents," Mako stated as she turned towards them.

"Yes ma'am," Daisuke replied as he stood up. He looked down at Haruka. "Haruka get up."

"I can't..." Haruka murmured.

Daisuke sighed then picked up Haruka. "Ok we're ready."

"Alright. Your parents are in the car. So is Gamagori. Don't be scared by him though ok?" Mako chirped.

"Yes ma'am," Daisuke answered as he went into her car.

"Wait," Kano said.

Mako turned around. "What is it little girl?"

"My Mom hasn't come back yet," Kano murmured.

"I'm here now Kano," Satsuki replied.

"Woah I'm finding out so much today," Mako said to herself.

"Hello Mankanshoku," Satsuki spoke. "Where's Ryūko?"

"She's in my car. I'm taking her to a hospital," Mako replied.

Satsuki nodded. "May I come?"

"Oh sure. There's still room in the car," Mako smiled.

"Excellent. C'mon Kano," Satsuki stated as she held Kano's hand.

Once everyone got in the car, Gamagori started to drive. The hour ride was silent.

* * *

Hours later, everyone was in the waiting room. A few minutes later, Senketsu was called in.

"Daisuke..." Haruka murmured.

"Yeah?" Daisuke murmured back.

"What if Mom doesn't come back?" Haruka said quietly with tears in her eyes.

"She will come back," Daisuke responded.

"Yeah your brother is right...uh Haruka was it?" Mako chirped in.

"Yeah it's Haruka, ma'am," Haruka said.

"I've known Ryūko since my second year of high school. I've seen how strong she could be. This little incident will not drag her down!" Mako exclaimed.

Haruka and Daisuke both looked at Mako.

"Mako's right," Gamagori added. "I have also seen what Matoi's capable of. She'll come back well."

The twins now looked at Gamagori.

"You can trust them guys," Satsuki said. "Don't doubt Ryūko."

* * *

A few more hours later, Senketsu came out sighing. Everyone looked up. Ryūko walked behind Senketsu.

"Mom!" Haruka and Daisuke screamed.

"Ryūko!" Mako yelled.

Gamagori, Satsuki, and Kano all smiled.

"Hi guys," Ryūko said weakly as she waved.

"We should go home now. Mako and Gamagori, you guys can sleep over at our house if you want," Senketsu spoke.

"We'd love to!" Mako exclaimed.

"Alright let's go," Senketsu replied as they all headed to the car.

* * *

Once they all got home, Haruka and Daisuke helped Ryūko into the house.

"Guys I'm fine. Just go to bed..." Ryūko murmured.

"No you're not fine Mom. We'll take care of you while Dad takes care of our guests, as he requested," Daisuke stated.

"Oh alright..." Ryūko muttered.

The twins helped their mother up the stairs and into her room then shut the door.

Senketsu looked up the stairs then turned his head towards the guests. "Alright dinner time."

"Oooh what are we having Senketsu?" Mako chirped.

"Oh you know what Mako," Senketsu replied as he placed a plate of special food onto the table.

"Croquettes! Just like before!" Mako exclaimed.

"Uh hm," Senketsu smiled.

Everyone sat at the table, ate, then went to bed. Senketsu headed upstairs then quietly opened the door. He smiled when he saw Ryūko and the twins sleeping, all huddled up. He slipped next to them and fell asleep.

The first to wake up was Kano. She sat up and looked around rubbing her eyes. Kano stood up then wandered around the house for food. When she finally found some, she sat between her mother and father, eating as quietly as possible. Suddenly she stopped what she was doing right on the spot as he ears seemed to perk up the slightest bit. _"Oh no."_ Kano shook her parents awake. "Mom, Dad somebody's coming."

Satsuki and Junketsu sat up. Satsuki's ears perked up slightly. "Good ears," Satsuki said. "We should wake up everybody," Junketsu stated as he transformed and clung onto Satsuki.

"Good idea," Kano murmured as she went upstairs and opened the door. She walked over to Senketsu the tapped him.

"Huh?" Senketsu turned his head. "Oh hey Kano. Is there anything wrong?"

"Uh huh. We need to evacuate immediately," Kano replied.

Senketsu sprang from his spot. "Help wake up the twins."

"Yes sir," Kano answered as she went over to the twins and shook them awake.

"What..." both twins murmured.

"No time to explain. We have to get out of here. Now," Kano spoke as she helped Haruka and Daisuke up.

"Ryūko. Ryūko wake up please! We have to get out of here," Senketsu shook Ryūko.

Kano grabbed both the twins' hands then sprinted out of the room.

Senketsu sighed, moaned, then picked up Ryūko and sprinted out of the house. "Is everyone out of the house?"

"Yup," Mako replied saluting. "We counted."

"Excellent," Senketsu answered.

Mako looked over. "Ryūko's not awake yet?"

"Nope," Senketsu murmured. _"Ry_ _ūko you better wake up..."_

Kano and Satsuki looked around. They gritted their teeth. "Run!" they both yelled at the same time.

Everyone did just that. Mako started to slip behind so Gamagori put her over his shoulders. Kano and Satsuki continued to look back every few seconds. "Oh no..." Kano murmured. Suddenly Kisho landed in front of them, his eyes red. He growled.

Senketsu stopped. "He's controlled by life fibers! Everyone run the other way!" He gripped Ryūko tighter.

Kano started to run but stopped when she felt Haruka's hand slip from hers. "Haruka what are you doing?!" she yelled.

"Just go! I'll handle him!" Haruka yelled back.

"No! Haruka come back, he'll kill you!" Daisuke yelled.

Haruka turned away from them. "I said go!"

Everyone stopped to stare at her. "Haruka..." Senketsu spoke.

Haruka turned her head. "Yes Father?"

"Don't get killed," Senketsu replied.

Haruka nodded her head. "You can count on it."

Senketsu turned towards the house. "Everyone follow me!"

They followed him with a final glance at Haruka.

"Haruka!" Daisuke yelled with tears in his eyes as Kano dragged him away.

Haruka turned towards Kisho. "Look Mikisugi I don't want to fight you!"

Kisho just smirked then held his fist out as claws popped out.

Haruka felt a drop of sweat stain her face as she took a step back. _"Damn it! It didn't go through his skull!"_ Haruka thought. "Alright you leave me no choice..." Haruka transformed.

"Haruka be careful. There's a 50/50 chance of winning," Yashin spoke.

Haruka grabbed her scissor blade and gripped it. But when she looked into Kisho's reddened eyes she loosened her grip. "I...I can't..."

"Why not? If you don't, you'll break the promise you gave to your dad," Yashin stated.

Haruka drifted off.

"Haruka! You have to decide before he attacks," Yashin yelled.

Haruka gripped her scissor blade. "I'll just try to snap him out."

Spikes grew out of Kisho's legs, chest, back, and head.

Haruka took another step back. "W-what the..."

"He's wearing a kamui," Yashin stated.

"H-how?" Haruka stuttered.

"I'm not sure. But you have to be extremely careful now. The spikes can cut me," Yashin stated.

"You got it!" Haruka answered as she started running around Kisho in circles.

Kisho laughed. His eyes emitted a small flame. "You think your speed is gonna affect me? To my delight it won't!" Kisho stuck his arm out and grabbed Haruka's arm. He turned his head and smirked. "Be gone with you!" He yelled as he threw Haruka.

"Wahhh!" Haruka flipped until she hit a tree. "Damn it..." she grunted.

Kisho looked over then clenched his fist. "Oh c'mon. If we're gonna battle then get up. If not then you lose and I go after you precious family!"

Haruka slowly got up, blood gushing from the cut on her cheek. "I'm not done yet ass!" She sprinted towards Kisho, sword lifted in the air. "Hiyahhhh!"

Kisho stuck his fist towards her claws ready to attack. "You will never beat me!"

* * *

Daisuke was panting. "Haruka's hurt we have to go back!"

Kano gripped his hand as they and everyone else continued to run. "She'll be fine Daisuke. "

"How do you know?" Daisuke asked.

"Trust me," Kano answered.

Daisuke nodded. "Ok..."

Ryūko snapped awake. "Where the hell are we?"

"We're on the run," Senketsu responded as he stopped by a tree.

"Why?" Ryūko asked yawning.

"Because someone is after us," Satsuki responded. "Speaking of which, there's a whole army of life fiber controlled people after us. We're going to have to attack them if we want to survive. Or we could run and get beaten. Your choice guys."

"Attack," Ryūko responded as she jumped out of Senketsu's arms. She looked around. "Where's Haruka?"

Everyone went silent.

"Is she dead?!" Ryūko screamed.

"No. She went to attack Kisho, who is also controlled by life fibers," Daisuke responded.

"And you left her there?" Ryūko held her stomach wincing.

"Don't stress yourself Ryūko," Senketsu said as he went over to Ryūko.

"Ryūko, she told us to go," Satsuki spoke.

"Yeah!" Mako exclaimed.

"And since she was your child, I'm pretty sure we all knew we should obey her since she has your short-tempered personality," Gamagori added.

Ryūko gritted her teeth. "But how could you guys leave a ten year old girl alone to fight some kid to protect all of us?!" she knelt on the ground grunting.

"Ryūko you need to calm down..." Senketsu spoke.

"No I don't! Just transform Senketsu!" Ryūko grunted.

Senketsu opened his mouth to protest them shut it and transformed, clinging onto Ryūko.

"I'm going to help Haruka and I don't care what any of you think!" Ryūko spat as she stood up slowly.


	22. Splitting Up

"Ah ah ah..." Nui chirped as she held a red a thread. "I'm controlling Kisho right now and I'm not gonna stop him until Haruka's dead!"

"Blow it out your ass!" Ryūko yelled. "I don't care if I have to get through you to help Haruka, I'll do it!"

"Oh poor little Ryūko. You're not in the condition to fight," Nui exclaimed as she pointed her umbrella towards Ryūko's stomach.

Ryūko took a step back. "Bitch! I'm fine! Just fine!" Steam flew out of Senketsu.

"Ryūko you _have_ to calm down, or else-" Senketsu started.

"Yeah yeah calm down or else blah blah blah. I don't give a shit!" Ryūko yelled as she started to sprint towards Haruka.

"Ryūko!" Satsuki spoke as she jumped in her sister's way.

Nui shot her umbrella at Satsuki's stomach instead of Ryūko's. "Oops. Didn't mean to hit Lady Satsuki."

Satsuki spat, kneeling on the ground.

"Satsuki..." Ryūko stared at her sister.

"Just go..." Satsuki muttered.

Ryūko gave her a blank stare. "A-alright..." she stuttered.

"Ryūko!" Mako yelled as she clung onto Ryūko. "If you're going somewhere, I'll be coming with you!"

"Mako." Ryūko looked at Mako, her face deteremined. "Ok."

"But Mako what about-" Gamagori started.

"You can stay and protect Lady Satsuki. Just like in the good old days! You can also take care of her daughter," Mako instructed.

"Good idea. Stay safe Mako and Mat—Ryūko..." Gamagori responded.

Ryūko walked up next to Satsuki. "Thanks sis," she murmured then ran past Nui and towards Haruka.

"Oh dear...well bye Lady Satsuki! Didn't mean to hurt you but whatever!" Nui screeched as she followed Ryūko.

Kisho threw his claws at Haruka. "Just die already!"

Haruka guarded, her shoes deep in the ground. "In your freaking dreams!"

"Oh stop trying to sound all tough and mighty!" Kisho yelled. "I can tell you're extremely scared without actually looking at you! From one tiny slight movement to how you're breathing to how fast your heart is beating!"

" _Damn it!"_ "The hell?! I'm not acting I _am_ tough and mighty!" Haruka yelled as she started to shake.

"Haruka you gotta get outta there or else he' burry you into the ground," Yashin spoke.

"I know I know god damn it!" Haruka yelled.

Kisho smirked. "I'll give you five seconds to think of how to escape! 5..."

Haruka looked up at him.

"4..." Kisho said quickly.

Haruka felt drops of sweat drip from her forehead.

"3..." Kisho's face intensified.

Haruka's body tensed up.

"2..." Kisho said louder.

Haruka gripped her scissor blade so tight, blood gushed out of her hands.

"Haruka!" Yashin and another voice yelled.

"1!" Kisho's claws grew two feet longer. "Say goodbye!"

Ryūko jumped above Kisho and slashed his face with her scissor blade, just as Mako jumped off of Ryūko.

Kisho flung backwards and hit a tree.

"Mom?" Haruka said to herself quietly.

Ryūko landed then looked at Haruka. "I'm here now don't worry Haruka."

"Holy cheese! Haruka has her own kamui?!" Mako screeched from behind a tree. "Geez..."

"Mom you didn't have to come..." Haruka murmured as she tried to pull herself from the ground.

Ryūko grabbed Haruka's free arm then yanked her from the ground. Suddenly an adult shaped figure jumped up in the air and grabbed Kisho, who wiped the blood from his mouth. "How dare you hurt my little boy like that...Ryūko Matoi."

"Shit..." Ryūko muttered.

Mikisugi walked up to Ryūko and Haruka and dropped Kisho, who landed on his feet. "I guess I forgot to tell you...I have a new DTR!" Mikisugi grabbed what seemed like a toy robot from his pocket then dropped it onto the floor and watched it transform. "Its ninety percent life fiber made!"

"No way..." Haruka murmured as she stood next to her mother.

"Don't worry. We can take them..." Ryūko stated.

"Oh not when I'm in control of them!" Nui exlaimed.

"Damn it I forgot about Nui..." Ryūko muttered.

"Who is she?" Haruka asked.

"Me? I'm the woman who killed your grandfather and the woman who's gonna use these boys to kill you and your mom," Nui chimed.

"Not likely," Ryūko spat. "If you want to kill us then go ahead."

Haruka turned her head. "Mom?!"

"But it'll take forever to knock either one of us down!" Ryūko yelled.

"Don't let your cockiness get in the way of your chances of survival Ryūko," Nui said as she tilted her head. "Besides I know you'll drop to your knees and soften up if I hurt your child in any way."

"More like child _ren_!" Daisuke yelled as he stood next to Haruka.

Ryūko turned her head. "Daisuke?! W-why are you here?"

"Your friend Gamagori insisted I go to you while he protected Aunt Satsuki," Daisuke responded.

" _But if Nui left then how is Gamagori protecting Aunt Satsuki?"_ Haruka asked through her head.

" _Ragyō showed up,"_ Daisuke responded.

Haruka's eyes grew. _"What?!"_

" _Please don't tell Mom. Aunt Satsuki insisted I don't tell her so she won't get worried..."_ Daisuke glanced at Haruka with a pleading look.

Haruka sighed then nodded.

"Now if you two puppies are done talking through your heads, I'd like to start this battle..." Nui chirped as she pulled the thread controlling Kisho.

Kisho growled as his spikes grew.

"Run free you wild chimp! Get the kids only, not Ryūko!" Nui exclaimed as she let go of Kisho's thread.

Haruka smirked. "Rookie mistake Nui!"

Daisuke transformed then gasped. "Haruka watch out!"

"Huh?" Haruka glanced at Daisuke but got scraped on the cheek from Kisho.

"Haruka!" Daisuke screamed. "Alright buddy boy! Time to feel the wrath of Daisuke Matoi!" Daisuke gripped his sais then spun and ran so fast he twirled like a tornado.

Ryūko glanced at her kids the back at Nui. "Get on with it bitch!"

"Hm? Oh sorry. Gosh you Matois are so impatient. But if you insist on dying so quickly then be my guest," Nui exclaimed as she let go of Mikisugi's thread and jumped up in a tree to watch. "This'll be fun to watch!"

* * *

"Step away from Lady Satsuki!" Gamagori yelled.

"Gamagori...leave while you still can...I'll be fine..." Satsuki muttered.

"Yes you should listen to my daughter..." Ragyō stated.

"I will not leave Lady Satsuki's side! No matter what anyone says to me!" Gamagori screamed.

"By the way Satsuki, where's the little brat?" Ragyō hissed.

Satsuki gasped then slowly looked up. "Kano is not a brat..." Satsuki hissed back.

Kano peered over from the tree she was hiding behind. _"Mother..."_

"Who says she's not a brat?" Ragyō spat. "You?"

"No. Me...Kano Kiryūin!" Kano yelled as she emerged from the tree.

Satsuki glanced at Kano. "Kano! Go back! Hide! Run away! Just be safe!" Satsuki yelled.

Gamagori looked at Kano then at Satsuki then at Ragyō. "Lady Satsuki, shall I protect your daughter?"

"You may do as you wish Gamagori," Satsuki responded as she slowly stood up.

"No Mom. I'm not leaving you!" Kano yelled as Gamagori picked her up.

"Kano...do as I say ok?" Satsuki asked.

"And what would that be..." Kano asked.

"Just stay safe...and if we never get to see each other again..." Satsuki searched for the words in her throat. "I love you."

Kano's eyes grew wide and watery. "Mom..."

"Go Gamagori," Satsuki stated.

"Yes M'lady," Gamagori responded as he started to run away.

"Mom!" Kano yelled.

Satsuki turned back to Ragyō.

"You think letting your child escape will stop me from trying to find her?" Ragyō hissed.

"No. But it'll keep her way more safe then she was before," Satsuki responded. "Now then, let us duel..."

"As you wish," Ragyō responded as she glared at Satsuki.

* * *

Kano panted as Gamagori ran away from the battle. "I'm sorry that I have to do this Kano," he spoke. "I'm just following your mother's orders."

"I-I know you a-are..." Kano trailed off. "But what about your wife?"

"Mako? Oh don't worry. She'll be able to find me no matter where I am...and I promise that I will do everything in my ability to bring you back to your mother," Gamagori stated.

Kano held onto Gamagori slightly tighter. "I appreciate it sir..."

* * *

Kisho guarded. "If you thought such a mere attack could bring me down, you must be desperate!"

Haruka stood up, glared at Kisho, then growled. "I don't know the meaning of that word. It's not in my dictionary!" Haruka slashed her blade.

Daisuke swung his sais.

Kisho guarded both attacks. "Don't think that just because there's one of me doesn't mean that I'll be easy to beat."

"Alright," Dasiuke muttered.

Kisho knocked Haruka's blade out of her hand then crushed it.

Haruka' eyes widened. _"My blade..."_

"Oh poor Haruka. Looks like your defenseless without your blade..." Kisho spoke.

"That's what you think," Daisuke stated as he threw one of his sais at Haruka.

Haruka caught the sai then threw it back. "I don't need it bro..."

Daisuke grabbed it with his mouth. _"What are you thinking?"_

" _You just wait...you'll figure it out during the fight,"_ Haruka replied as she transformed back into her original form.

"Haruka what's wrong?" Yashin asked.

"Nothing...this is what I'm doing..." Haruka whispered her plan to Yashin.

Yashin squinted his eyes. "Are you sure about this?" 

Haruka nodded.

Kisho smirked. "You know you're not gonna win so you detransformed? Nice to see it my way. As for you, Daisuke, I'll pummel you into the ground you ass."

Daisuke smiled confidently. _"I think I see where you're going with this. After all I know how this guy and his dad are like."_ "You can try...or not!" Daisuke slid towards Haruka then pulled her pants down and covered his eyes. _"Try not to blush..."_

" _You think..."_ Haruka clenched her fists.

Kisho's spike disappeared as his suit went back to normal. "Oh shit...panties..."

"Yup that's right..." Daisuke replied with a smirk.

Kisho's nose filled up then burst out blood as he went flying. "My weakness..."

Haruka quickly pulled her pants up then covered her eyes, her face burning from embarrassment. "You ok now Kisho?"

The red thread disappeared from Kisho as he started to walk back to the twins while wiping his nose. "Yup I'm good now!"

"Oh dear...looks like the kids found out...at least Ryūko didn't..." Nui chirped.

Ryūko flew through the air screaming. "Shit!"

"Ryūko you should back off," Senketsu murmured.

Ryūko looked at his eye. "Never!"

"Ok sheesh. But it's not my fault if—" Senketsu started.

"Oh just shut up already!" Ryūko yelled as she hit the ground.

Haruka, Daisuke, and Kisho all watched.

"Damn it my Dad's still being controlled...and your mom is crazy..." Kisho muttered.

Haruka took her hand off her eyes then glared at Kisho. "She's not crazy...she's just...well..."

"Pregnant. That's what Haruka was trying to say..." Daisuke responded. _"Why did you have trouble saying pregnant?"_

" _I don't know..."_ Haruka tried to avoid eye contact. "Yeah that..."

"Hm ok..." Kisho murmured. "So how are we gonna save them?"

"We were gonna save them?" Daisuke asked.

Haruka smacked Daisuke on the head. "Of course we are. We have to keep Mom from going overboard you ass!"

Daisuke rubbed his head. "Alright alright..."

"Aw you're so cute when you're angry..." Kisho spoke.

"Barf..." Daisuke muttered.

Haruka punched Daisuke in the face. "Aw thanks Mikisugi..."

Daisuke stared at the sky. "Ouch."

"That's what you get you ass," Haruka muttered. "Alright so tell me, what do you think we should do genius?"

"We're gonna have to kinda commence the same plan you came up with to snap Kisho," Daisuke responded.

"That probably would work though," Kisho spoke. "But how are we gonna stop them from attacking each other?"

"Kisho you know your Dad's weaknesses and Haruka you know Mom's weaknesses, so use what you know to stop them from attacking each other," Daisuke explained.

"Ok...but I must warn you Haruka, my Dad won't stop just for a panty shot. He's over that," Kisho stated.

"Oh crud so I'm gonna have to—" Haruka started.

"Uh huh. But I don't know how you are gonna do that based on how your mom reacts to other things," Kisho said.

"Leave that to me," Daisuke answered as he pointed to himself.

"That's never a good idea but ok..." Haruka muttered.

Nui looked over at them as she tilted her head. "What are they doing?" she said to herself. "Oh well...I won't bust them. I just want to see what they do..."

All the kids sat on the ground and watched as Daisuke drew in the dirt. After a few minutes they all stood up. "You guys ready?" Daisuke asked.

"Yup," Kisho responded.

"I'm ready...but we need to tell Mako," Haruka spoke.

"Then go tell her," Daisuke stated. "I'll go to my spot and Kisho you go to yours."

"Yes sir," Kisho saluted then started to walk to his spot.

Haruka walked over to Mako then tapped her shoulder. "Um Mako...I need you to help me with something..."

Mako looked up. "What for?"

Haruka explained the plan. "Now will you help me?"

Mako nodded. "Mr. Mikisugi is the type of pervert that would fall for something like that..."

"Yup. Now on my brother's signal we—" Haruka got cut short.

"Ryūko!" Mako screamed as she jumped towards Ryūko.

" _She didn't wait for the damn signal!"_ Haruka sighed.

Mako clung onto Ryūko. "You have to stop!"

"Mako get off me!" Ryūko yelled.

"No!" Mako replied. "Haruka now!"

Haruka lunged towards Ryūko and clung onto her.

"Haruka!" Ryūko screeched. "Get off me! Or else you're grounded!"

"I don't give a crap if I get grounded for this!" Haruka yelled.

"Kisho go!" Daisuke yelled from behind a tree.

Kisho jumped off the tree and bear hugged his father.

"What the- Kisho let me go!" Mikisugi screamed.

"Sorry no," Kisho replied as he planted his feet on the ground.

"What the even hell are you guys doing?!" Ryūko screamed.

"You'll see. Daisuke!" Haruka yelled as she and Mako held onto Ryūko's feet tightly.

"I'm sorry Mom!" Daisuke yelled as he lunged toward Ryūko and pulled Senketsu off, flying backwards.

Ryūko flashed red. "W-w-what the-"

Senketsu turned back into a human and sat next to Daisuke while rubbing his head. "Daisuke, what-" He looked at the current scene then sighed. "Oh...you guys are so dead when we go home..."

"It's worth it if they both snap out of it," Daisuke replied as he watched.

"True..." Senketsu murmured as he stared.

Mikisugi's thread disappeared as his nose gushed blood. "Damn that's a body..."

Kisho let go of his father then looked at him then at Nui. "See lady?! It'll take a lot more than a damn thread to control me and my dad!"

Nui stood up and smiled. "Oh please. That wasn't half the battle monkeys. You'll see..." After that, Nui was off.

Haruka and Mako let go of Ryūko slowly then stood up. "Sorry we had to do that Ryūko..." Mako chirped. "Yeah sorry Mom..." Haruka murmured.

Ryūko was frozen. "Just...get Senketsu..." she murmured.

"Dad. Mom wants you..." Haruka said as she turned her head.

Senketsu stood up then went over to Ryūko. "What?"

"Bring me home..." she said quietly. "I can't move..."

Senketsu chuckled then picked up Ryūko. "Ok _honey_."


	23. The Disappearance of the Sailor Uniform

"I thought I told you not to call me that..." Ryūko muttered.

"Well you're frozen so I figured I could get away with it," Senketsu replied. "Now then, we should go help Satsuki."

"Why? Did something happen to her?" Ryūko squirmed in Senketsu's arm.

"Just calm down. I'll tell you everything when we get there," Senketsu said calmy.

Everyone else followed them.

Mako stared into space then shook her head. "Gamagori isn't with Satsuki."

Daisuke looked up at Mako with a confused look. "Huh? W-what do you mean? He was with her when I left..."

"Well now he's not," Mako replied.

"Shit..." Daisuke muttered.

"Oh don't worry guys. Where ever he is, he'll be fine," Haruka spoke.

"Yeah. I've seen how strong he can be," Mikisugi added.

"I'm starting to get second thoughts..." Kisho murmured as he looked straight ahead.

"Oh no," Senketsu murmured as he followed Kisho's gaze.

Ryūko escaped Senketsu then stood up. "S-Satsuki..."

"Oh dear. It seems that Nui failed to distract you long enough," Ragyō hissed as she held Satsuki by the neck.

"Bitch! Let Aunt Satsuki go!" Haruka yelled.

Ragyō turned towards Haruka with the evilest smirk ever seen. "Dearest Haruka...you shouldn't be talking to your elders like that...then again, this is what your punishment will be..." Ragyō lifted her free pinky in the air, revealing a life fiber thread. " _So_ sorry about this my dear..." she pulled the thread.

The thread tied Haruka tightly. "I don't give a shit you old hag!"

"Haruka shush!" Yashin shouted.

"Still acting naughty eh? Too bad...for you that is..." Ragyō yanked the thread and watched Haruka scream in pain from the tightening.

Haruka stared at the ground, her face soaked and red.

Ragyō chuckled. "Just so you know, the more you struggle, the more it's going to hurt. And don't even think about transforming because it won't work."

" _Out of all the god damn people, she picks me to be her toy..."_ Haruka thought.

Senketsu clung onto Ryūko and transformed. "Alright Ragyō you better sit back and watch!" Ryūko yelled as she took out her scissor blade and tried to slice the life fibers tying her daughter. Just then the unthinkable happened. The scissor blade snapped in half and fell to the ground with a thud.

Everyone watched, with sweat dripping from their faces.

"No way..." Senketsu said.

"How can that be?" Mikisugi murmured.

"D-damn it all..." Daisuke muttered.

Mako and Kisho just stared.

A few seconds later, Daisuke ran over to Ryūko and tried to shake her. "Mom? Mom! Mom!"

Ryūko's face was hard to make it. It showed a little sadness, mixed with anger, mixed with embarrassment.

"Ryūko? Ryūko snap out of it before Ragyō..." Senketsu was cut short.

Ragyō sliced her sword right at Senketsu and smirked as he ripped into tiny little pieces and burned away.

"Ryūko!" Senketsu's scream started to fade until you could hear his voice no longer.

Ryūko's body froze up even more. "M-m-my scissor blade..." she murmured and fell to her knees.

Everyone stepped back except Ragyō, who dropped Satsuki and watched.

"You...bitch...just...killed...S-S-Senketsu..." Ryūko stood up slowly and started to shake. "That...will...not...stand!" Ryūko's hair stook up as she ran towards Ragyō and punched her face with all the might she had in her body.

"Dad's gone?" Haruka asked quietly.

"Y-yeah..." Daisuke murmured as he fell to his knees with watery eyes.

"Oh...I s-see..." Haruka murmured back as her hair started to stick up. She broke the threads then slowly started to walk over to Ragyō.

Ragyō stood up and wiped the blood from her face and looked at Ryūko, then at Haruka. "Nice punch...but that will not bring me down."

"You killed my husband. And cuz of that, you will suffer the consequences you freaking bitch!" Ryūko screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Gamagori stopped then looked back. "That was Ryūko's voice..."

"Can we please go back then?" Kano pleaded.

Gamagori sighed. "As you wish, Lady Kano." And with that, Gamagori turned and started to run back. "I hope your mother doesn't punish me for this..."

"She won't. She'd want me back. I'm sure of it," Kano said with a slight smile. _"That is if she is still ok..."_

* * *

Haruka clenched her fist so hard that she cracked almost all her fingers and she didn't even notice. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Haruka...please don't..." Kisho spoke.

Haruka stayed silent as she thought.

"This is part of Ragyō little plan to kill off our family!" Daisuke stated as he stood in front of Haruka. "Besides, Mom has this under control."

"I think not child," Ragyō spat as she squeezed Ryūko's neck and threw her next to Satsuki.

" _Damn she's picking off the strongest of the group one by one...if Haruka goes then Daisuke will go and eventually..."_ Mikisugi shook his head. _"Just don't think about it..."_

"Daisuke move. If Mom and Aunt Satsuki are down then I should go try to take some damage," Haruka stated.

"Haruka...stop..." Ryūko muttered.

Haruka transformed then turned her head. "I'm sorry Mother." She looked up, showing her eyes. They showed how angry she was.

"That's not good...everyone step back!" Daisuke yelled as he hid behind a tree.

Everyone did as Daisuke said. Ryūko and Satsuki stayed passed out on the ground, nearby the battle. Sudddenly, Junketsu slipped off of Satsuki and transformed back into a human. "Shit. This is going to hurt so much..." he muttered. Then he grabbed Ryūko and Satsuki's hands and draped each person over each of his shoulder and trudged to where Daisuke was.

"Thanks Uncle Junketsu," Daisuke said.

"No problem kid," Junketsu responded.

Haruka stopped right in front of Ragyō. "You satisfied yet? Huh, are ya?!"

"Not even the slightest bit. I told you that I will go through anything to kill your _whole_ family," Ragyō hissed.

"Well you already took a huge chunk of it you bitch!" Haruka screamed.

"Now I suppose you are going to let out your emotions by attacking me?" Ragyō asked as she put her sword away.

Haruka flinched then looked at the ground. _"Nothing gets past this bitch..."_

"Haruka...I know it's out of my place to say this, but I think you should back down. The more your emotions pile up, the less control you have over your body..." Yashin stated.

"Don't tell me what I should god damn do!" Haruka yelled as she continued to think. _"He could be right though..."_

" _He is right Haruka. I don't have to scan you or anything to know that what he said is true,"_ Daisuke thought.

" _But if I back down now, Ragyō will think I'm a coward..."_ Haruka responded.

" _Fine. Do whatever you want. It's the end result you have to watch out for..."_ Daisuke glanced at Haruka then turned away.

Haruka gritted her teeth, clenched her fists then sighed. "I won't fight you Ragyō. I know you want me to fight you so I can lose control over my body."

"That's exactly what I wanted to happen. How did you know?" Ragyō spat.

"I just knew," Haruka stated as she turned around. "And just cuz I'm backing down right now, doesn't mean I'll come back to avenge my father, got you bitch?" she started to walk away.

"I was counting on that," Ragyō chuckled. "By the way, Senketsu isn't dead."

Haruka stopped walking but kept her head low.

Everyone gasped.

"H-he's not d-dead...?" Ryūko murmured.

"Oh my gosh!" Mako exclaimed.

"W-what the hell...?" eveyone else spoke.

"Then where is he?" Haruka asked.

"Oh dear I'm afraid I can't answer that, my darling," Ragyō hissed.

Haruka clenched her fists. "And why not...?"

"Well it's not in my nature to tell you. Besides, you have your smarty pants of a brother to figure that out," Ragyō pointed her bony finger towards Daisuke.

"You're such a pain in the ass..." Haruka stated as she walked towards her family.

"How impolite. No matter. I'll be off as well. Until we meet again," Ragyō spat and went off.

Once Ragyō was out of distance, Haruka fell to her knees. _"It's so damn hard to hold in my emotions!"_

"I know you didn't say it out loud, but I know it is hard to hold in emotions. I may not be a human like you, but I have feelings too. But knowing how you are, you'll be fine Haruka," Yashin stated.

"How do you know I'll be fine?" Haruka asked.

"I just know," Yashin stated.

"Ok...I'm trusting you got it?" Haruka murmured.

"Understood," Yashin answered.

Just then there was a loud thud. Mako turned her head then smiled. "Gamagori!" she chirped.

Kano hopped off of Gamagori. "Thanks." She smiled quickly then ran towards her father and huggede him tightly, staying silent.

Junketsu smiled then patted Kano. "Don't worry. I'm here now, Kano."

"Then why is Mom lying on the ground?" Kano murmured.

Junketsu's smiled faded as he thought of what to say. "She's—"

"Tired," Ryūko stated. "Satsuki is just resting." She glanced at Junketsu with a look that told him to play along.

"Yes. That's what I was going to say," Junketsu said with a nod.

"Then why is she bleeding?" Kano asked as she looked up.

"She was busy protecting Kisho and me," Mikisugi explained. "If she weren't there, then we would've been dead by now."

"Oh. Ok..." Kano said quietly.

Mako tilted her head and opened her mouth to speak, but thankfully Gamagori whispered what they were doing.

Daisuke shook his mother's arm and pointed to Haruka. He gave her a pleading look.

Ryūko smiled and nodded.

Daisuke showed a small smile in return and started to trek over to Haruka. _"I'm coming over."_

" _About time idiot..."_ Haruka stayed frozen on the ground.

"You shouldn't be calling me names Haruka," Daisuke said once he was next to her. "Now c'mon. We have to get back to the rest of the fa—"

"You'll be able to find out where Dad is right?" Haruka asked.

Daisuke stayed silent as he searched for the words. "Well it depends..."

"What do you mean by that?" Haruka muttered a she looked up.

"W-well...if Dad disappeared into thin air, h-how am I gonna get any data or know what to do?" Daisuke asked.

"I...I don't know. I thought _you_ weresupposed to know," Haruka replied as she got to her feet.

"Well I don't," Daisuke spoke with a sigh. "Anyways, we should head back now."

"Right..." Haruka replied as both of them trudged back to everyone.

"You two ok?" Ryūko asked.

Haruka turned away from everyone as she leaned on a tree and murmured "Daisuke doesn't know how to find Dad..."  
Daisuke's eyes widened slightly. "Haruka, it's not my fault that I don't know what to do! Besides I'm only 10!"

Everyone watched.

Haruka turned her head. "I'm not blaming you for anything you ass!"

"By the tone of your voice, it sounded like you were! You're probably lying right now!" Daisuke yelled.

"So what you're telling me is that you think I'm freaking lying?! Gosh, you sound like Dad!" Haruka yelled back.

"Maybe that's what I was trying to do! And right now, you're showing me that you'd answer Dad just like this!" Daisuke turned towards Haruka and clenched his fist.

"And what you're showing me is that you'd be this strict to me and me only..." Haruka muttered as she gritted her teeth.

Daisuke hesitated. "That...that's not true."

"Is it now?" Haruka clenched her fist and turned around. "Cuz that's what it looks like to me!" she ran up to Daisuke, punched him and pinned him to the ground. "Gosh you know that I get emotional easily! So why would you yell at me?!"

"I yelled at you to show you how to..." Daisuke hesitated once more.

Haruka growled then punched her brother once again.

"And if you're gonna punch me again I swear..." Daisuke muttered as blood gushed from his nose.

Haruka clenched her fist harder then lifted her arm up. "You swear you're gonna what?! Leave me alone?!" Haruka tried to swing her arm but couldn't.

"Haruka you have to stop!" Ryūko yelled as she held onto Haruka's wrist.

Daisuke chuckled weakly. "I yelled at you to show you how to...control your temper..."


End file.
